Wish A Wonder In Your Dreams
by The Demon Within Me
Summary: kagome is a teenage girl w/ VERY weird dreams. In her dreams, she sees people she never met before, but are familiar to her. An Arrogant, but soft Half-demon. A lecherous monk. A strong willed demon slayer and a kitsune.Things appear in her hands or on her when she awakens. What happens when she gets a very strange visit from these very beings? I/K M/S S/R A/K Romance comes later.
1. Chapter 1The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I have no possession of inuyasha**

**A/N: this is my 3****rd**** story so far; it took awhile to brainstorm this out. If there are any problems I need to fix PM, I and I'll fix them and I do need some ideas for this. Hope you like it. Here is a key to what goes on. When Kagome thinks, its italics, when inuyasha thinks, it is bold and when their talking. Regular. Reviews will be appreciated. Thank you.**

**INUYASHA THOUGHT**

_KAGOME THOUGHT_

TALKING

'_I don't understand it, why am I having these dreams?'_

Ever since I was a little girl, I started having dreams. Dreams about Feudal Japan. I was only nine when I had these dreams. The dreams started with me climbing out of a well, but everything was blurry. I couldn't see clearly. A voice would ask me angrily, "Where have you been? We need to go jewel shard hunting. Let's get on with it." I could hear the voices clearly, see the figures, but I couldn't see through the blurriness. No matter how hard I focused my eyes, _I couldn't see. _I walk to my mirror and see my tear stricken face. I had been crying last night, because of my dream. The boy, or should I say, Half-demon was badly wounded and I was thinking through out the dream,

'_He is going to die! Oh, please don't die on me. Please! We need you…I need you'_

I had felt the affection I had for him. I noticed that, each dream I had; I would have real objects on my bed or on me. One night, I had dreamed of running with this girl and I fell down laughing. I had dirt on my hands and when I woke up, the dirt was on my hands. Earthy smelling and smeared. It smells good to me. Reason why? I love the outdoors, love playing in the rain and mud. Then, another spooky night. I had a dream of the boy injured again, but this boy had blood all over him. I had touched his bloody wounds with gauze, wrapping the wound. Blood had gotten on my hands. I woke up that night with blood on my hands. I do not understand it. It is…it is like their signs. The figures and the voices were so familiar…it was as if I _knew_ them from another time. My mother called down to me.

"Kagome, you're going to be late for school"

I panicked and started getting dressed. I widened my eyes in fear.

"I FORGOT TO STUDY FOR THE TEST! IM SCREWED!"

I yelled, dramatically and angered. I could not believe I hadn't studied for the test. I hung my head low and said.

"Why me?"

"Because you go to bed to early, dear"

"That is not true, I have straight A's mom! I am capable of studying when I need to. It is just that my test is on Math and Math is my best subject. HOWEVER, I FORGOT TO STUDY SO I CAN GET AN A!"

I huffed and walked downstairs. Sota was playing with Buyo while saying,

"I need help on my math too, so you're not alone."

"thanks little brother, that makes my day better"

I said, thanking him silently.

"Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Alright. I'll have the sugar rice to go. I'm going to be late!"

I grab a pack of chopsticks and a container; put the sugar rice in the container and head off for school. Today was going to be a very, very long and bad day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have no possession of inuyasha**

**A/N: This is a little reminder, if there are any problems I need to fix, please PM me and I will fix them. Again, thank you.**

"Kagome, are you alright? You've been a little weird lately….no, strange. What's wrong? Is it your mom again? Knowing her"

Emi laughed, but worried. I cracked a smile, saying.

"Oh yeah, she keeps saying I go to bed too early. Do I?"

"Sometimes. Why? Did she say all the time?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I've just been so tired lately. I forgot to study. Can I borrow your math book?"

"Sorry, it's in my locker…teachers here. Good luck!"

She got off my desk and went to her seat. She smiled reassuringly. I smiled a little.

"Ahem, today, class, is your test. I hope that you studied, but by the looks of horror on your faces, you did not. Shame on you! Well, good luck."

I groaned inwardly. The teacher looked at my face; I put on a fake smile. He smiled back. I was his favorite student. I was the only student that got A's in his class. He even accepted B's. I was handed my test and I took out my pencil from my binder. I started. Then, in a flash, everything came back. I smiled and threw down the answers. I handed in my test. I had forgotten I had studied, right when the teacher said we had a test. After class, I walked to my locker and got out my backpack. I see the same one in my dreams. I walked to the shrine and walked up the stairs. Gramps was sweeping…as usual. The God tree wasn't blooming. There was an unusual scar on the tree. I always wondered when that scar got there. I walked inside and Sota came in, hugging me for dear life, smiling.

"Hey sis!"

"What?"

"I got a new video game, it's an old one. Pac-Man!"

I smiled. That was his favorite game at the arcades. We used to go with my mom to the arcade. My Mother would always watch us play and laugh when I would get beat by the old 6 yr. old. I grew up in the shrine, so it was my favorite lace to be. I let go of Sota and walked into the house, to my room and then my desk. I got on my phone and got a txt from Emi

Emi: hey, what are you doing?

Kagome: doing homework and listening to music

Emi: oh no! We had homework. What class?

Kagome: Math! Silly girl, you're so into you dream world that you forget the page number. Pages 678- 679 1-29 omit 2, 7, 15, 18, 19, and 20. Happy now?

Emi: You are amazing! Thanks.

Kagome: anytime

I shut my phone off and set my alarm clock. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep

_Kagome's dream_

_I jumped out of the well, smiling. _

"_There you are, bitch. Where have you been? You said three days, not 5! Bitch, tell me before you stay longer. Wench, let's go"_

"_I have a name ya' know! Kagome, Ka-Go-Me KAGOME YOU JERK!"_

"_Oh, so I'm a jerk now? Wench, I can call you what I want, bitch"_

"_SIT BOY!"_

"_Ah!"_

_The boy fell face first into the ground. I huffed and walked to the girl. She must have been smiling, but then the figure slapped a boy in monk clothing._

"_Lecher!"_

"_OW! Worth it"_

_A flash of red was in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and I could see the boys features clearly. he had white hair, almost silver. dog ears on top of his head and golden eyes. he was mad. He was right in my face, so I could see. I squeaked and fell. he smirked._

"_What? Scared?"_

_I growled, unsuccessfully. He quirked and eyebrow up and growled. I said._

"_That's no fair! I'm not like you! Grr! Happy now?"_

"_Nope, never will be."_

"_Someday, just someday"_

"_What are you gonna do? Pull my ears? Ha! That's a good joke"_

"_No I'm gonna make you DO THIS! SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"_

_His face landed in the ground. He growled and I was given a arrow head from the kitsune._

"_Here, momma, I found the arrow head you were looking for"_

"_Thanks, I was wondering were it went."_

_I looked at it and smiled. I then felt dizzy and I awoke_

_End of kagome dream_

I awoke in cold sweat, it was only 5:00am. I felt something in my hand. my face and body ran cold. I looked at the arrowhead. When will these dreams stop? Time may never tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have no possession of inuyasha**

**A/N: if you want to request something, I will try to work something out. If I do not put your idea in, I have probably forgotten or I did not get the feeling of it. Please review. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they encourage me to work harder and write more. Thanks a lot people.**

I walk into the school, the arrowhead on my mind. This was what I was talking about. Objects in my hand, weird people and dreams. I wanted to do many things. Cry, faint, vomit. I was scared. I never handled a bow and arrow before. We did have archery here. I wanted to try out for it when I was in 8th grade, but mom would not allow it. She said it would be 'irrational of me to hold a weapon' so I didn't try out. Emi ran to me and said, excited.

"Today, we get to have free time in study hall! In addition, thanks for texting me the page numbers in math, helped me a lot."

"Anytime, where's the teacher for study hall?"

"She's sick today, bronchitis"

"Oh, that's bad, I remember having that. So gross with the mucus and…never mind"

"EWE! Gross kagome…oh god, it is _Hojo_. Let's fly!"

We laughed and ran down to study hall. We sat down on the computer and looked up pictures. We looked up dresses for prom. I gasped at the one I saw. It was a deep blue and a black satin shawl to go with it. Emi saw and said, giggling.

"You'd look hot in that with the side of your hair braided and tied in the back. Nah, bun and curls. Let's keep looking."

I giggled and I saw a black dress. It was a strap-neck dress and it was long. It had ruffles in the front. Emi and I looked at each other and she said.

"Oh yes, you are totally getting that dress. The guys will drool over you!"

"We still need to find you your dress."

I scrolled down to a blue and black strap dress. It had a black strap on the waist. In addition, had a black strap. The dress was only $55.00 and my dress was $60.00. That would be $120.00 I said.

"$120.00 if we get those dresses."

"That's a lot"

"Worth it"

We laughed and we went to math, then L/A. History and then Gym. I got on my gym clothes and we played volleyball. I saw the ball coming and I hit it over to the other team. One of the jocks hit the ball hard and it hit Emi in the face. She gasped and I ran over, she had a red mark on her face and she said, angry.

"I'm killing those jocks"

"Knock them down, go Emi!"

She picked up the ball, and served it. It hit the jock that hit her in the gut, he gasped and fell over. She huffed and smiled at me. We busted the bubble by laughing.

"Good one!"

"I know right?"

We laughed and changed back to our school uniform. We head to WacDonalds and get some food and drinks.

"So Kagome, did you meet any guys on vacation?"

"No, I don't want to date, you know that."

"But it's fun! Even though I never dated before, my sister knows everything about it."

"Yeah, so did my mother…that's why I'm here, silly"

"Ha, ha, ha. Now to the dress store to get our dresses."

"I didn't get my money!"

"Don't worry, best mom in the world. She gave me the money to by jewelry, the dresses and shoes"

"Your mom is the bomb! Let's go"

We pay for our food and walk down the street to the dress shop. The dresses were in there and I widened my eyes, smiled and ran inside. I picked out the shoes and jewelry and Emi picked hers out. We paid and walked to our homes. I walked in and mom squealed at the dress.

"Oh! My baby is growing up. You know, I met your father at the prom. He asked me 'May I have this dance with you?' and of course, I said yes. He had on a traditional tuxedo. Oh the memories. You have a date, right?"

"Prom isn't until a month. We bought our dresses before they were gone. And, I'm not going with anybody but Emi"

"Girl date! I wanted to do that too. Well put up your dress, I got a bag for it."

We walked up to her room and she had out her old wedding dress bag. She put the dress in the bag and handed it to me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks mom, you're the best."

"Anytime, sweetie "

I walked to my room, starting to get nervous. Who knew when these dreams would stop? I tried staying up all night, but I fell into a deep, dark slumber.

**A/N: cliffhanger! If you want to see the dresses, they are on my profile. Please check them out. I made up the prices so, sue me. lol next chapter will be up in a few, or hour or so. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have no possession of inuyasha**

**A/N: if you want to request something, I will try to work something out. If I do not put your idea in, I have probably forgotten or I did not get the feeling of it. Please review. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they encourage me to work harder and write more. Thanks a lot people.**

_Kagome's dream #2_

_I walked through the forest, the god tree in front of me. I said to myself._

"_This is back in my time. The scar is so big!"_

_I touched it and warmth surged through my hand. I recoiled my hand. It felt as though something was under my hand. A warm chest as though. It was as if I was touching a warm coffee mug. I shivered at the feeling of darkness. I saw a black cloud coming overhead. This was evil. An evil aura was in my mind. I thought to my self._

'_Run'_

_I turned on my heel and ran, screaming. The aura was closer now. It had detected me. _

'_Stupid Kagome! Now you are gonna get yourself killed!'_

_I thought, frantic. A flash of red assaulted my vision and I was picked up. The young adult with the mysterious, golden eyes was with me…saving me. I smiled and I saw the cloud advancing._

"_It's advancing on us!'_

_He ignored me, growling in dissatisfaction. What was going to turn out now? I felt my bow and notched an arrow, I shot and purified the cloud, but it regenerated. I shouted out, the bow in my hand still._

"_It's regenerating!"_

"_Shoot it again you stupid wench!"_

_I shot, fading out to never distinguish what happened after that._

_Finish_

I awoke in fear; I felt a wooden stick in my clenched hand. I shook with fear, covered in my own cold sweat. I looked and in my hand was a bow and arrow. I got up off my bed and said, frenzied.

"This isn't happening, this can't be here…in my hands. Where do I put this thing?"

I looked at my closet, put it on my top shelf and got dressed for the Saturday. I walked downstairs, ready for breakfast. I walked to the table and sat down. I saw pancakes, sausage and eggs. I smiled. I took a spoon full of eggs, two pancakes and three sausages. I dug in, my hunger being quenched. I thought back to the bow.

'_It felt as though I knew how to shoot that weapon…why is that boy in every one of my dreams? He seems similar to a…Alpha to me. Was I part of, what you call, a pack'_

"KAGOME!"

I jumped and dropped my fork.

"I've been calling you, what is on your mind? La-la land?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. No, I was trying to remember this dream I had…but it's so unclear that I don't remember. What a disgrace"

I lied, swiftly. I laughed with mom. She said.

"Me and sota are going to the flee market to get some groceries. Why don't you invite Emi?"

"Ok! That's a great idea"

'_Maybe she can tell me why these dreams are happening'_

"Bye, mom, I love you"

"I love you too, sweetie. Bye"

She strolled the stairs with my brother by her side. I called Emi and asked.

"Hey, can you come over? My mom left to go to the flee market."

"Clear in your mind I will!"

We laughed and hung up. 10 minutes later, she burst into the room. She smiled, sat down on my bed, and said.

"Let's talk"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to do. Emi, remember when I was a kid I had those weird dreams? The ones where there was things on me or in my hands? Like that old scroll?"

She was confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Those dreams came back, but there different"

Her eyes widened and said.

"You're having those dreams again? Tell me what happens"

"Well, there's a perverted monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon and a half dog demon. There suppose to be my friends in my dreams; I need to show you something."

I got off my bed, went to my closet and took out my bow and arrow. She sprang up and said.

"A bow and arrow appeared in your hands when you woke up? Dude, that's crazy!"

"I know, I felt like I knew how to shoot it. I was a priestess in my dreams. There was a big cloud, black. However, it was _not_ a storm cloud! It was some evil person. I sensed that it was evil. The half dog demon buy was there and he saved me. I haven't thought of it till now but…what if I died in my dreams and I die in real life?"

She widened her eyes and grabbed my shoulder, Panicked.

"You stay alive! If you die in real life, who will I have to annoy?"

We laughed and hugged. She said, smiling.

"Trust me; if you are having these dreams again, maybe it's a sign…or even your dad saying hello"

I gave thought and said.

"I haven't thought of that either. I just don't understand why I'm having these dreams. In addition, this boy keeps calling me a bitch. Wench and bitch. I think he's calling me a female dog. Not an arrogant bastard."

She laughed at me and said, nudging me three times.

"Maybe he likes you. Eh, Eh?"

I said.

"Oh shut up! EWE! You know what?"

"What?"

"Hojo likes you."

"I don't need t be reminded. He likes _both _of us; at least I'm worth the liking!"

"True!"

"Maybe I can spend the night. It is Saturday."

"Great idea! Maybe the dreams wont come if some one else is around"

"Good conclusion!"

We laughed and changed. We talked for the rest of the day. We waited for what would come next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I have no possession of inuyasha**

**A/N: if you want to request something, I will try to work something out. If I do not put your idea in, I have probably forgotten or I did not get the feeling of it. Please review. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they encourage me to work harder and write more. Thanks a lot people.**

After a while of talking, we changed and headed for bed. Emi had a serious look on her face. She said.

"I've got a plan, and it's a good one at that"

"What is it?"

I said eagerly, I wanted these dreams to stop. She alleged.

"Well, I keep watch while you sleep. I'll report what happened in the morning. We look in the shed your Gramps is always in and look for a scroll that will tell us what's going on!"

I smiled and said, happy.

"Right on! Way to go with the plan. When did you think of this?"

"I don't know. Just now…remember when we were kids and you had dreamed of cheese?"

"Oh my god, Emi. You remember that?"

"The cheese was in your hand and we ate it! Oh my god! That was funny"

"Yeah, sure was. But it was Gouda cheese so…it was so worth it."

We laughed and I said, nervous.

"You ready?"

"Ready and if something happens and it's bad, I'll wake you up. OK?"

"Sure thing. Ok, let's do it."

I fell asleep and dreamed a dark and murderous dream.

Emi point of view:

Kagome's eyes closed and she fell asleep. I was scared out of my mind. This was back again. Last time she had these dreams, it was just funny things like dolls, toys, clothes and of course, cheese. Now, it was different and serious. I had been Kagome's friend since birth and we were like two peas in a pod. Her father had died in a fatal, and tragic, car accident. The cruel thing was, Kagome stayed alive. The day her father died, was the day Kagome's heart died. Half of her heart was her dads. She had put him in her heart. The day was tragic. Her father died on the scene, along with the truck driver. Kagome wanted to go to the park, so her dad agreed. She was in the backseat, like most little girls and boys. A semi was on the wrong side of the road, swerving and screeching, it hit them dead on. Kagome fathers' last words were 'I will always be in your heart, watching over you. Don't forget…daddy…loves you' he gave her a locket and she cried for days. I tried to comfort her, but she did not want to let go. It's been 11 yrs since she's last seen her dad. She was only 3 years old. She never forgot the accident, but she moved on. We were happy. I noticed Kagome was mumbling. She started to twitch. I grabbed a notebook and wrote everything down. She started to sweat. I wrote it down. Then, unexpectedly, her hand started to glow. It was a purple/pink and it was bright. I widened my eyes, but I had to shield them. In addition, an object was enclosed in her clenched hand. The daylight shattered the sky and she woke up. I ran over to her and said.

"Kagome! Something is in your hand."

She widened her eyes, sat up and opened her hand.

Kagome Point Of View:

I shook from the cold draft that hit me. However, I think it was in fear. I opened my hand, and in it was a piece of glass. I remembered from my dream that it was a jewel shard. I sprang up and said.

"Jewel shard."

"What?"

"Jewel shard! I remember from my dream it was called a jewel shard."

She widened her eyes and said.

"Big bucks for that! How did this jewel shard get here? I wrote down what happened. Here"

She handed me the notebook and I started to read. I laughed at the title.

_Kagome and her weird ass dream._

_She's mumbling and groaning in her sleep .I wonder what's happening in her dream. She is starting to shake. Is it in fear? I have no clue. Dumbfounded here! 15 minutes later: Her hand is glowing. It's a purplish pink. It's bright. It's gone now, and her face is twisted in a serious way. Her hand is clenching something. The day is starting and she's waking up. Time to tell her what happened._

"My hand was glowing? That's never happened before."

"Who cares, we need to find out what's going on! To the shed!"

She started singing a funny batman song. Moreover, I started laughing. We sang together. She ran down and into the shed we went. We looked inside the dusty shed and we saw a whole bunch of scrolls. We looked at each other and groaned. It had benefits though. The shed was big so we could just lay the scrolls down. We ventured in and started our search.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I have no possession of inuyasha**

**A/N: if you want to request something, I will try to work something out. If I do not put your idea in, I have probably forgotten or I did not get the feeling of it. Please review. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they encourage me to work harder and write more. Thanks a lot people.**

We took down scrolls with care, opened them and read. The one I was reading about was bout an old priestess named Kikyo. I widened my eyes. Her name sounded familiar, but I didn't say anything. I read

_The diary of Kikyo, a village priestess. Handle this scroll with care._

_We could not do much for the burnt soul. He was a bandit, looking for loot. The villagers decided to burn everything, taking valuables, clothes, food and all sorts. When he was burnt, almost to death, they left him for death. Me and my treacherous feelings of sympathy, I took him to a cave and treated him. I never thought out his name. However, I sensed his feelings for me, so I was disgusted. I shall not have a lover, for if I fell in love, I would weaken. I will not ever have a lover, I vowed for myself. Nevertheless, I knew, something would come and change that. The way he looked at me, filled with lust. I would want to vomit, run away. I stayed, treating him. I left for his sake, my little sister helped with him for a while. Kaeda, a young and pure soul, waiting for me to depart this life, watches over as she took over the duty of the village priestess and protector of the jewel. I did not like this jewel, but as my duty to protect it, I carried the thing around. To me, it was a pest. However, to the villagers. It was a sacred jewel. The jewel could grant any wish, or give strength and power to any tainted soul who wanted it. I, myself, would never want the power a tainted soul would want. This would be the last thing I shall write, for daylight for me will never come again. I feel as though evil is waiting for me. I hope I will be able to live on for my life, and maybe one day. Retire my job and give the wish to Kaeda. _

_This priestess was never seen again. This is the only entry we found. Everything else was burned when she was burned. Thanks for reading!_

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO GIRLS DOING?"

We jumped and I answered quickly.

"Looking for something. It's for history."

"Oh, alright. Carry on."

Gramps walked off. I laughed at Emi's face. She did the blah, blah, blah sign. We looked for more scrolls. Emi gasped and said.

"I think I might have found it!"

I gasped and looked over her shoulder.

"It's called 'The Meaning of Dreams'

"Well? Let's read it"

"_Long, long ago, It was told a young priest and priestess worked together to make dreams come to life. They worked hard, not able to find the right potions and rituals. Therefore, they mixed up words from rituals and mixed different ingredients' from different potions. They did not know they unleashed a powerful power in which is entrusted in only priestess's and priests. The dream world is a world of imagination. Whether good, bad sad or happy, it is a world never to be brought to life. Some cases were of dreaming of the Feudal era and meeting people from that era. Objects appearing on or in their hands. This is a powerful power, but is only in certain beings. The power is only entrusted in those pure enough and humbles enough to be the one. It is a rare power. Those who have it have a duty. They are to come together and be one."_

Emi looked at me and I said.

"I'm a priestess? That has to be wrong. I'm just a teenage girl!"

"With an awesome power! Those dreams you are having. You have a duty! Maybe you have to fulfill something. However, I wonder why your is mixed. The scroll only says that it is between either, Feudal Japan or objects appearing. Let's check the library, maybe they got so book…that can come later. I want to see you use your bow. Let's go!"

I groaned and we walked back to the house, got out my bow and walked to the school court. She set up a target and yelled as loud as she could.

"YOU READY?"

"I guess. Here goes nothing"

I aimed as well as I could, warmth running through my body. I said, subconsciously.

"Hit the mark"

I shot. A bright, pink light engulfed the arrow. It hit the target and blew the thing to pieces. I felt lightheaded, dizzy. I fell over and passed out, Emi running towards me, yelling my name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have no possession of inuyasha**

**A/N: remember, if you want to request something, I will try to work something out. If I do not put your idea in, I have probably forgotten or I did not get the feeling of it. Please review. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they encourage me to work harder and write more. Thanks a lot people. P.S. Any requests are welcome, I appreciate those too. **

I woke up, dizzy and lightheaded. My head and side hurt. A voice was calling to me, a woman's voice. It sounded young…pure. I opened my eyes and groaned at the sunlight.

"Oh thank god, you passed out! What the hell?"

"I don't know. I guess it was a power surge or something. I guess that proves I'm a priestess"

I supposed, sitting up. I was seeing double Emi. She laughed and said.

"You and your facial expressions. Come on, we got research to do"

"We're not in school, Emi. Don't talk as if you're a teacher"

"Now today, class, we're going to talk about dreams!"

"Today, class, we are going to beat the hell out of Emi"

We laughed and I got up. My bow was still intact, but the target was splinters. I shivered and we walked away as if nothing happened. We walked into the library, sat down at the computer and did research. We looked up 'The meaning of dreams' and up came a blood-freezing title 'The meaning of dreams: Mixed and in between.' Emi and I looked at each other and she said.

"Click on it"

I clicked on it and up came a description, we read silently.

"_The meaning of dreams is an ancient scroll, found in an old shrine on Mt. Hakurei. Mt. Hakurei is a very holy mountain that no demon, undead, or tainted soul can pass through a barrier that was placed on Mt. Hakurei. Two people founded 'the meaning of dreams'. A priest and Priest named Aito and Amaterasu. Amaterasu was a priestess with special powers. She could heal the wounded and could purify demons, like most priests and priestess'. Aito was a monk or priest. He always had things on his mind. He was a curious man and wanted to know how to make dreams come to life. He and Amaterasu teamed up and did rituals, prayers, portions and their powers. What they unleashed was a powerful power that was magnificent. It could only go between meeting people from the Feudal Japan or having objects appear in the persons' hand. _

_On some cases, the powers mix, but only in powerful priests and priestess' the priestess Amaterasu went to sleep a night after a ritual. She woke up the next morning, a bow and arrow in her hand. She had talked to Aito about the dream, telling about how she met Very Feudal Japan. She had met rulers, princes and princesses and even met villagers. Aito then thought that was good and did more rituals. It increased this power, but the dreams never came truly to life. Amaterasu and Aito lived a long time after the rituals. They told many. The power is only a genetic power. Only 1 out of a billion people have this power. However, it only is entrusted to priests and priestess' only some cases has the power mixed. However, if it does mix, things could be in great favor to them or things could get bad."_

I was shaking when I read the two paragraphs. Emi said.

"We should keep a journal of what happens in your dreams. Half-demon, monk, demon slayer and a kitsune? That is totally 500 years in the past. I actually pay attention to history so that's how I know that. We need to make sure nothing bad happens to you in your dreams. Let's get you home, dinner might be ready. Bye kagome"

"Bye Emi. Get home safely"

"Same goes for you, danger attracter."

I smiled at the nickname. I truly was a magnet for trouble when it came to the real world. I ran home, getting to the front door and barging into my house. Mom had just sat down dinner and said.

"Kagome! Right on time. Go wash up for dinner, we have something to discuss. "

I groaned inwardly, but smiled. I didn't know what was going on, but I think it might have something to do with being gone so long. I walk upstairs and washed my hands. The water felt good on my tenderized skin. I walked back downstairs, dried my hands and sat down at the dinner table. Mom gave me a worried smile and alleged.

"You've been having those dreams again, haven't you?"

it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I didn't want to worry you by telling you. It would probably scare people. That's why I went to the library to finally figure out what was going on."

"I think you should have told me. I was looking through your closet for that dress so I could dry clean it when I found a bow. I know I told you not to try out for archery, so I knew you could not have bought it. Kagome, I know this seems a little strange but…I'm a priestess…like you."

"What?"

**Cliffhanger! Review. Thanks for the reviews people. I loved them so special thanks to:**

**Lynn Beltran **

**YaYaandMeMe XD**

**I Love Snowy Owls :D**

**FallenFan77 (") (Smiley)**

**And last but not least…**

**Guest :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I have no possession of inuyasha**

**A/N: remember, if you want to request something, I will try to work something out. If I do not put your idea in, I have probably forgotten or I did not get the feeling of it. Please review. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they encourage me to work harder and write more. Thanks a lot people. P.S. Any requests are welcome, I appreciate those too. **

I shook with fear as mom gave a sad smile. She said.

"You are one of the lines of the power. I used to have it, but as I grew older, the power grew older and died away. Kagome, this is a gift, not a curse. I met many people from the Feudal era. Tell me, is yours mixed?"

"H-How did you know?"

"I was asking because I hear you mumble in your sleep. Sometimes you even yell. I heard you one night scream 'It's regenerating!' then you woke up for school. What was your dream?"

"I don't know. It's so blurry and unclear…how are you a priestess? How am _I_ a priestess?"

"Your great ancestors came from a line of priests and priestess' when I was born; grandpa said my chest was glowing a bright pink. Yours did also. He also alleged when I was little 'daughter, you're a priestess, you have a duty. To protect this world of demons. Do you understand?' I never understood until now. It's genetic so my mother had it. Grandpa has it so my priestess powers were strengthened. Yours, though, is different. Your powers came from of course, your father and me. Mareo always had this power because his line of powers was great. He said to you when you were 5 months old, 'my little priestess girl, is my whole world. She means everything to me, my good priestess baby' He didn't say it, he sung it to you. Your dreams are mixed so it's rare. Don't let anyone else know you have this; they will try to kill you. They don't want anyone to let things good or bad in this world. Tell Emi not to tell. OK?"

I took that all in and I just leaned back into my chair. I looked up and I wanted to do many things. Cry, scream, vomit and even run. However, I knew if I ran, it wouldn't solve anything. I saw mom sigh and she said.

"If you get hurt in your dreams, your gonna be hurt in real life."

I nodded, trying to understand. She hugged me and held my hand tightly. She let a tear fall and she let go, walked to her room and I guess cried. I wondered a long time after that.

'_Why? Why me? Is it because I'm different? I want to have normal life! Not some crazy power stuff. That's the Power puff girls, not Kagome Higurashi.'_

I had to laugh at myself. I wasn't surprised at myself for some reason. I was calm. I had this before and it went away. Why did it come back? Then I remembered. The paragraph on the computer had said I had a "Duty" why do I have a duty. I don't even know what it is! So how do I have a duty? I got up, pushed in my chair and walked upstairs. I took a hot, 50-minute shower. I got dressed in my pajamas and went to a body-shivering, cold sleep.

_Kagome's dream._

_I walk through the forest with the gang. We take notice of a rustle in the bushes and the half-demon took out a big fang-looking sword. I widened my eyes as a figure stepped out. She had scarlet eyes with pasty pupils and red and white kimono on. The half-demon growled and bellowed._

"_What do you want you dim-witted bitch"_

"_I'm here to take your valuable Kagome"_

_I widened my eyes and shook a little with trepidation. The woman took out a fan and opened it. I felt danger here. I whispered to the young man._

"_We can't fight her; I sense danger and a jewel shard"_

"_Where's the jewel shard?"_

_The boy alleged, looking back at me. I pointed to her neckline and she said._

"_Stupid child! Dance of the wind"_

_I heard the boy declare_

"_Wind Scar! Kagome, Run!"_

"_Not a chance! I am not going anywhere with out you."_

_The boy growled in annoyance and I saw the girl with a demon cat say._

"_It would be best to let him deal with this one"_

"_But-"_

"_No, we must leave at his wish"_

_I nodded and alleged on last time._

"_Be careful, Inuyasha"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I have no possession of inuyasha**

**A/N: remember, if you want to request something, I will try to work something out. If I do not put your idea in, I have probably forgotten or I did not get the feeling of it. Please review. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they encourage me to work harder and write more. Thanks a lot people. P.S. Any requests are welcome, I appreciate those too. **

I woke up and ran down stairs to mom's room. She jolted and I said, crying.

"I…found out who the boy was in my dream! His name is Inuyasha!"

Mom's eyes widened and she said, surprised.

"Inuyasha you say? That name sounds so familiar. Let us calm you down. I'll go to the shed and try to find scrolls about this boy. He seems to be familiar to me too!"

"He has dog ears, white/silver hair. He also has gold eyes and he's arrogant. He's a half demon."

Mom widened her eyes and hugged me. I cried into her shoulder, me being really alarmed by this dream, no not a dream. This…vision. Was this really a sign from the gods above? Why was this happening? Why was I a priestess?

"Mom, am I really a priestess?"

"Yes, let's go make you some hot tea."

"Ok, please, try to figure this out for me! I am so alarmed by this."

"I know, honey, I know. I had the same thing you have. Only…it came back. I don't understand this. I see what you see. A half demon boy_. I_ _just don't understand_!"

"MOM! Don't stress yourself! The only one to be stressed right now is I. We need to go to the shed and find scrolls. I have a feeling this scroll will tell us about this boy…Inuyasha"

The name stung my heart. It felt as though hands were holding mine. I gasped and recoiled my hands. Mom looked at me and said.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why did you gasp and retreat your hands like that?"

"I…I don't know! It felt as though hands were holding mine?"

She held my hand and said, reassuring me.

"It must be a figment of your imagination, come on. Drink your tea and we'll look for a scroll"

I drank my tea slowly, so I wouldn't burn up my tongue. I lightened up and I put my cup in the dishwasher. We went out to the shed, turned on the light and pulled out the scroll that Emi and I had already read. We put those in a pile ad I suddenly asked.

"Who's Kikyo?"

Mom gasped and said.

"Did you say…Kikyo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's one of your ancestors. She is said to still live on in her reincarnation. Her soul being purified."

"How did she die?"

"An evil demon impersonated her love. A demon also, and cut her jugular vein. She died and was burned along with…what was it called?"

"Sacred Jewel?"

"Yes…how did you know?"

"We have a diary entry from her journal. I read it. The name sounded familiar. Why are names so familiar to me! I can't take this _mystery_ crap."

She just patted my back and alleged.

"I was the same way, Kagome, don't think you're alone."

"Thanks mom…I think I found it."

The scroll's title said

'_The life of Izayoi and Inu Taisho'_ _**A/N: I do not know if that is his father's name so…yeah) **_

'_Izayoi and Inu taisho were very different. Izayoi, a human, and Inu Taisho a Dog Demon. Inu Taisho was the father of two sons. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.-'_

I gasped as the name 'Sesshomaru' rung in my head.

'_Inu Taisho was a general and a king. He was king in the western lands and was a general of a big army. He battled many battles and lived on. Izayoi was just a human girl, who fell in love with the Dog demon. The general fell in love with her also, so they mated. The couple separated, for the lord of the western lands went to battle to fight for his lands. The night Izayoi went into labor, a samurai by the name of Takemaru went into the birthing room and slew the laboring mother. Inu Taisho came in time and almost killed Takemaru. He resurrected the dead mother with the sword by the name of Tensaiga. The mother was told to run off with her now born child and name him 'Inuyasha'. Inuyasha was a half demon, however, and was hated. He was called 'Half-breed, disgrace and a disgusting pest' His mother cared for him, even if he was a half demon. His father never came after the mother, for he had died in battle. Sesshomaru's mother was never founded or named. Sesshomaru had the same father, but different mother. However, he and Inuyasha were half brothers. Nevertheless, they disliked each other as much as Sesshomaru hated humans. In fact, he despised them. This was the only scroll found of the life of Izayoi and Inu Taisho.'_

Istartedto cry again, and mother read the scroll. I wiped my eyes and said.

"No wonder he was so familiar. He was exactly what I thought he was. Mom is he in your dreams too."

"Yes, now that I know what and who he is, I can finally say yes."

I nodded and headed to the house, waiting for this encounter with this boy, Inuyasha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of inuyasha**

**A/N: remember, if you want to ask for something, I will try to work something out. If I do not put your idea in, I have probably forgotten or I did not get the feeling of it. Please review. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they encourage me to work harder and write more. Thanks a lot people. P.S. Any requests are welcome, I appreciate those too. **

"_WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?"_

_Inuyasha bellowed, mad as hell. I huffed and said, knowingly._

"_I was at the house, making _your_ lunch. Nevertheless, I guess I'll give it to the good demon boy. Not the arrogant demon boy"_

_The Kitsune jumped in happiness, while inuyasha started growling. I looked him in the eyes and said._

"_If you want your lunch, you say sorry."_

"_Why the hell do I have to say sorry?"_

"_You jerk! You do not need to yell just because I was gone to long! SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"_

_I was happy he was kissing the dirt, painfully. The woman with the demon cat said, while slapping the monk. _

"_I thought he was done with his lecherous ways. So, kagome. How was your time with your mother?"_

"_Oh, we planted some vegetables, herbs, and flowers in our gardens. Made dinner. Then I came here today. Mom told me to say hello to you guys. So, hi!"_

_The girl and I laughed while the unconscious boy groaned a red mark on his face. Inuyasha got up and whispered, then yelled._

"_Why you. I'd be running right now. GIVE ME IT, IT'S MINE!"_

_I yelped and started running. Inuyasha jumped in front of me grabbing the lunch. I held on to it for dear life._

"_Give me it! You don't deserve it you jackass!"_

_His eyes widened at my language. I glared at him. He said._

"_It's mine, Bitch! Give it to me!" _

"_NO! Sit boy, you asshole! How do you like me now?"_

_He gasped and hit the ground. I fell down with him, yanked the lunch out of his hand and smirked in victory. I got up, huffed and said._

"_Here Shippo, would you like some ramen?"_

_I said, evilly. He widened his eyes, saying._

"_REALLY? Oh boy, yes I would. Thanks kagome."_

"_You're welcome."_

_I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder. I yelled while hitting Inuyasha's back as hard as I could._

"_PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER"_

"_Do that a little harder, it feels good."_

_I screamed in frustration and smiled, getting an idea. I yanked his hair and I was dropped. I laughed evilly and ran for my life. I was caught and he said, growling in my ear._

"_You bitch, that wasn't a smart move"_

"_Damn right it was! Unhand me you fucker!"_

_He growled while I elbowed his rib. The girl and boy were watching us be fighters. I huffed and walked off, horribly pissed off. I noticed I had at least four strands of his hair. I smiled, loving the fun we had when he was mad._

I woke up, and I sat up, yawning when I felt, what felt to be, hair. I looked in my hand and beautiful silver hair was there. I gasped as I counted exactly four strands. I quickly got up, got a case I had made for the stuff that appear in my hands, and put the strands in there. I saw a faint glow in the box and saw the jewel shard. I found a little glass bottle and put it in there, shutting the bottle with a cork. I put the bottle in the shoebox and put the box in my closet. The bow was glowing a little. Pink was illuminating the tiny room. I quickly closed my closet door, walked downstairs and greeted everyone. I smiled, faking my happiness. Mom knew when I did and didn't fake my happiness. She declared.

"Kagome, I and you are going shopping today. I have to get groceries and we're going to the library to check out some books. Gramps wants some medicinal herbs, Sota wants some children books and I want some mystery books. What books do you want?"

I assumed.

"Well, we are doing something in history. I should probably do research books."

She nodded in understand. I got on my sundress, shoes and walked downstairs. I got into the car and we drove in silence. We went to the library first. The clerk whispered.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"We would like to know where the research books are."

The clerk pointed behind him. He said.

"There on the bottom to top shelf. If you're doing things on the Feudal Era of Japan, go to the middle section. A lot to know."

"Thanks"

He smiled at me, so I smiled back. I walked to the bookshelf he pointed. I looked at the spines of the good-smelling books. One particular one caught my eyes. I read the title in shock.

"_The Half demon, Inuyasha."_

I grabbed the book, texted mom and sat down at a table. She came over quickly, sat down and we read the book. Page by page, getting shocked at every statement that was written on the paper. Were mom and I on to something big?

**CLIFFHANGER! Thxs 4 the reviews. I appreciate them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of inuyasha**

**A/N: remember, if you want to ask for something, I will try to work something out. If I do not put your idea in, I have probably forgotten or I did not get the feeling of it. Please review. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they encourage me to work harder and write more. Thanks a lot people. P.S. Any requests are welcome, I appreciate those too. **

"_The life of the half demon was very long, treacherous and gloomy. He was deprived of his mother when she got very sick. It was said she came up ill wit an unknown sickness. Some say she was cursed; other says the boy did this. The mother died at just age 32. She was quite young when she died. Her husband and mate, Inu taisho, was killed protecting her from a jealous samurai. This samurai had slashed open the laboring mother, killing her in an instant. Inu taisho revived her, filling her with life. The mother later gave birth to the young half-demon, Inuyasha. Inuyasha never met his father, only his mother and brother. Sesshomaru had never like Izayoi or his half brother, Inuyasha._

_This reason was unknown. He despised humans, and other demons that degraded him as a 'weakling' Sesshomaru was lord of the Western lands, and was very fond of them. If any demon or human set upon his lands without consent, they were killed in an instant. Inuyasha hated his brother, because his brother hated him. Inuyasha was without hope when his mother passed away. He was called a 'Half-breed' 'Disgusting' 'Pest' and many things. Inuyasha vowed to himself that he would become a full demon one day, show the humans he was stronger than they, more victorious than they. He then changed his mind when he met a young girl named Kikyo. Kikyo was a very young priestess, around the age of 17-19._

_Kikyo had despised Inuyasha, because he was half demon. She then realized that he was human too. She wanted to use a sacred object called The Scared Jewel. The Sacred Jewel was a jewel made from what's called _The Four Souls._ The Four Souls were formed from a priestess who tried to conquer world chaos and dispatch world peace. Demons who found this out fought her, trying to kill her. She was killed, but her body and the demons that fought her were turned to stone. The turning to stone was unidentified. _

_Kikyo wanted Inuyasha, but she couldn't have him. For she was a strong priestess. At any given moment, her aura or atmosphere around her, could dash out and purify the young half-demon. This to her, was a problem. Therefore, she had an idea. She would give the jewel to Inuyasha, ask him to turn human then live together in piece. Inuyasha said yes, to the priestess' surprise. However, in that very moment, one demon changed it all. His name was Naraku"_

I widened my eyes in shock at the name, it sounded so tainted and pure with evil. I knew I heard that name before; tears struggled to river down my face as I read. I kept reading, just to find out exactly what happened.

"_Naraku was a demon who was created from many demons who fed on a bandit named Onigumo. Onigumo was a bandit with a very impure soul. He lusted for the Priestess, but he was burned in a fire that he created. Trapped in a cave, he asked for strength, asked for powers unknown to many. He then impersonated Inuyasha and split the jugular vein in Kikyo's left shoulder. Inuyasha was accused of the crime he didn't commit. The last thing and words that kikyo said to her supposed lover was. She hit him with a sacred arrow that wouldn't kill him, but him in a very deep, long slumber. The last two words she ever said to Inuyasha were, 'Die, Inuyasha' Inuyasha was struck in the shoulder, pinned to the God Tree. Forever misplaced, forever broken…forever defeated by the one he thought he loved."_

I finally gave in to the tears, hugged momma and sobbed as quietly as I could.

"I never thought it would be so real, never."

I whispered, sorrowed by what I read. Momma just rubbed my shoulder, soothing me second by second. I got up, put the book back and walked out. My life was never going to be the same from what was going on.

'_Why? Why was this happening?'_

I ponder that thought all the time, even when I was in school. No wonder I had such bad grades. 'B's? I usually get 'A's. I thought about all I went through, through my old dreams, to the ones today. I realized that, they had a connection. I remember I wrote down the old dreams I had. I grabbed momma's arm, ran to the car and we drove home. Panicked I was at what I uncovered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of inuyasha**

**A/N: remember, if you want to ask for something, I will try to work something out. If I do not put your idea in, I have probably forgotten or I did not get the feeling of it. Please review. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they encourage me to work harder and write more. Thanks a lot people. P.S. Any requests are welcome, I appreciate those too. **

Rushing down stairs, I grab my slippers, robe, and get ready to read the diary I kept when I had the weird dreams to my mother. She never knew I had these dreams before, of course until she found out on her own, so I guess this was a big breakthrough for her. I take a deep breath and see Grandpa, sota and mom sitting at the table, waiting for me. I sit down at the table and open up the book. I clear my throat and ask.

"Are you guys ready?"

"When ever you are, sis."

I smiled at sota, thanking him silently. I start to read.

"Dear Diary, today I had weird dreams. I was in a forest by myself when a woman came to me, she asked me what was wrong-"

_Kagome's flashback of the dream._

_I saw the woman was dressed in very weird clothing. She asked._

"_Why are you here, young one?"_

_I started to cry and whispered_

"_I don't know…I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home!"_

_I cried, tears streaming down like a river. The woman grabbed my hand and said, rubbing it gently. She had light blue eyes and dark, yet light brown hair. She was in what looked to be armor_

"_Young one, stop your treacherous tears. They are uncalled for. If you want to go home, wake up"_

"_A-Am I asleep?"_

"_Yes, now ask yourself to wake up. Go on…ask."_

"_Can I please wake up?"_

_End_

I was shocked at how mom took this. She was shaking, and stuttering words I couldn't understand. I was scared at this point, so I asked her.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"You described Midoriko. She was a priestess who tried to dispatch world peace, but was killed by many demons. That's how the Sacred Jewel was formed. From her heart. Inside the jewel are the four souls. Courage, Love, Friendship and Wisdom. People wanted to use the jewel to themselves, but if they did. They would turn demonic, or not be themselves. Take the jewel, and be consequence. Either good or bad, the jewel is not a good idea. Midoriko tried to stop the demons, but used her powers to crystallize herself and the demons. That is how the jewel was formed…from her heart. Very powerful priests, monks, and priestess' can only handle the jewel. Kagome, she came to you in your dreams…is there another page?"

"Yeah, how did you know all of this?"

She pointed to Gramps, who was gaping at me. He was stuttering and Mom said to him.

"Dad, shut up. We are trying to figure this out."

He whipped his head towards her and huffed. He alleged, crossing his arms and looking self-satisfied.

"I told you so! You and kagome have a duty. Yours was to give birth to a powerful priestess, and that priestess was to protect the Shikon Jewel. Kagome has a line of powers that are very strong. She needs to work with this power and she needs to work hard. I know just the person for this job…me!"

I groaned and said.

"I know someone; I just can't remember her name…oh! I remember, Mom!"

Mom looked at me, worried and shocked.

"K-Kagome, I can't. I don't have my powers anymore."

"I learned how to call upon my powers. Of course, in my dream. You just pray nothing in particular."

I took mom's hands in my, pushed them together and said while pulling away.

"Now, just pray. I pray that my powers will save or help me. Pray that."

She just looked dumbfounded and whispered, closing her eyes.

"What do I say?"

I cleared my throat and alleged.

"Dear Kami Please let my gift help me with my duties. Let them help me with my fights and I pray to you that I will conquer and win this battle."

She prayed silently, and her hands started to glow a faint pink. The glow intensified and I shielded my eyes. She gasped and the glow didn't disappear. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She smiled and alleged, surprised as hell.

"I-I can't believe it! They've come back. Kagome, how-?"

"I don't have a clue? I just follow my dreams. Say 'Distinguish' and they will go away. I've not tried it yet, but after you…mom?"

"Distinguish"

Her glow on her hands went away and she smiled, having memories fly in her mind. I closed my eyes and thought.

'_Please, Midoriko. Help me find the way, please. Let my find the way through this crazy labyrinth.'_

My hands felt like they were under warm/hot water. I opened my eyes and my hands were glowing a bright pink/purple. Mom was amazed, along with Sota and Gramps. I whispered to myself.

"How can this be, Midoriko, just how?"

My glow intensified and distinguished as I asked for it to silently. Mom sat there, whispering.

"Well I'll be damned; she's gotten stronger when she didn't even know. Midoriko is watching over you. Do you think she's guiding you?"

I just sat there; tears sank down my face as I realized what a beautiful mess I was in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. Thanks a lot people, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. On with the story!**

I strip of my clothes and get in the shower. I turned on the heat a little more and I washed my hair. Why was Midoriko guiding me? I don't even know what my duty was, until Gramps told me. I was to protect the jewel, the very jewel my ancestor Kikyo protected. Did mom protect it to? Did she know more than what she was telling me? I shut off the water and turned to my towel. I walked to my room and put on my pajamas. I blow dry my hair and get on the bed. I looked out the window and said to myself.

"If I protect the jewel, what will happen? Will these dreams stop?"

I lie down and go to sleep, ready for the dream for unknown reasons.

"_Wench?"_

"_Yes, Inuyasha?"_

"_Did you bring the ramen?"_

"_Oh crap, I forgot. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I'll go back right now and get it."_

_He gave me a weird look and alleged, bringing on his attitude._

"_No, I meaning all of us, need to find the jewel shards. Bitch, let us go. I am not waiting on you wimps. Come on bitch."_

_I glared at him and yelled._

"_I was trying to be nice, Inuyasha! Why not you try it you asshole!"_

_He stopped walking, turned and got in my face._

"_Listen, bitch, I am not waiting. You didn't bring the ramen, first off. Second off, Naraku is going to get all the shards if we don't hurry"_

"_Sit boy."_

_I stated. He gasped and hit the ground. I huffed, crossed my arms and walked off. I muttered under my breath,_

"_Asshole."_

_Shippo gave me an herb and said._

"_Its mint, it's supposed to be good for breath. Why not you give it to Kouga?"_

"_What a good idea! Inuyasha, let's go"_

"_Aw hell fuckin' no. we are not seeing that coward."_

_I huffed and started walking, and screamed behind me._

"_Bitch, please!"_

_He gasped and I felt dizzy and woke up._

Sweet, smelling aroma filled my senses. I felt leaves in my hand. I sat up, yawned and looked at the mint in my hands. I gasped as the leaves smelled so fresh and earthy. I grabbed a bottle of water, a glass, put the leaves, and water in the glass cup. Mint filled the room. The smell was so good to me. I walked down stairs and greeted everyone. A woman in her early 60 is said to me, while bowing.

"Hello, I am Emi's grandmother. I have come to help you and your priestess gift. We shall get started after you eat. Kagome, eat up! We don't have much time to waste."

I nodded, smiled and said.

"It's pleasure to meet you…"

"Just call me Grandma; I don't mind it at all. Emi is with your mother, in the garden."

I nodded and ate my eggs. I washed up, walked upstairs, changed clothes, and walked _back_ downstairs. Emi's grandmother took my hand and walked down to the god tree. We sat down, me helping her grandmother. She finally whispered in a serious tone.

"Let's get started. I want you to put your hands together, but keep your eyes open. Concentrate on the things you love. Your mother, brother and grandfather? Your _father_?"

The word father brought some pain to my heart. The devastating memory threatened my mind. I took a deep breath and concentrated. My hands started to glow a faint pink. However, it then turned purple. Grandma widened her eyes a bit and said.

"Good, now think about the angry things. For example, people or animals."

She chuckled a bit at the 'animals' part. That was Emi's grandma for you. So I thought about inuyasha. My hands glowed immensely red. In addition, Grandma gasped. She said.

"You not only have the power of priestess' to heal, you have the power to fight! A fighting priestess is the strongest kind of priestess out there. It can create any weapon, wield any weapon and can purify. You weapon, though, is the bow and arrow. Say, do you happen to have a bow?"

"Uh, yes…hold on, distinguish"

"Yes, don't forget about making your aura disappear. Your aura seems to be stronger than the priestess Kikyo is. She was strong, but yours is stronger."

I shot up my head and said.

"Kikyo was a priestess who protected the jewel. So…I have to protect it next?"

"Yes, I sense a jewel shard here somehow. You have the gift of dreams…don't you"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, it's mixed somehow. So, is that how I'm stronger than what she was?"

"Precisely, Kagome, you are a gifted child. Unlike any other, I have worked with. Emi! Come quickly!"

Emi ran over and sat down. Criss-cross-applesauce way. I was on my knees. Emi looked nervous, so I rubbed her shoulder. She looked over at me and smiled.

"My granddaughter, Emi, is also a priestess. She was gifted when she was young, not when she was born. You were gifted the moment your mother gave you life. Kagome, Emi and you need to work together. You seem to know more. Please teach her, I have to go now. I have to tend to my duties. Goodbye Kagome, we will work again tomorrow."

"Thanks, Grandma, I appreciate it."

She just smiled, turned and walked off. Emi and I looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Oh boy, what's next?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. Thanks a lot people, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. On with the story!**

Emi and me walk to WacDonalds and find Hojo waiting for us. For me. We sit down at the farthest table from him and Hojo walked over to our table and ask.

"Can I sit here?"

Emi glares at me when I alleged.

"Yes, I don't mind."

Emi mouthed over to me,

'I'm going to kill you later, asshole'

I smiled at her. I scooted over and Hojo sat next to us. I was surprised not seeing him in his school uniform. I was in my jeans, sneakers and my blue short-sleeve shirt. Hojo had on a plaid short-sleeve on and a pair of jeans. The pattern was green, white and gray. I actually, in my 16 yrs of hating this kid, like his outfit. Emi said, faking a smile.

"So, ready to go to prom? It's in 4 ½ weeks."

"Yeah, Kagome-"

He took my hand.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

I gasped and said, smiling.

"I- I don't know what to say!"

"Yes?"

I thought about what was going on. I cleared my throat and said, as sorrowfully as I could. Evilly.

"I don't think I can go. I mean, I was grounded for a month and I didn't buy my dress yet. Emi might be able to but you know her and me. Always the troublemakers at home"

I laughed faking it. He said, lowering his head.

"Oh, ok. I thought you would have been able to."

"I bet you Ami would love for you to go with her."

His head shot up, happiness evident.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, she's hot for you."

"Thanks Kagome! I'll try my best."

"Your welcome."

He strolled off, a spring in his step. Emi looked at me and we burst out laughing. Emi said through laughs.

"I…can't…believe…what you…just did!"

"Ami is going to have a fit when prom's over! She cannot say no or she'll hurt his feelings. I love my life!"

"I know right! Come on, we have to get home. Because, you know."

I groaned.

"I don't want to, to be honest."

She rolled her eyes and we paid the bill. We ran off to the shrine and stopped at the steps.

"First on to the top of the steps is the last to clean the shrine."

"Your so on!"

I immediately took off. Emi was behind a little. I started skipping steps. She gasped for breath when she got to the top. I was smirking at her and she said.

"You. Are. a bitch"

"Your. Are, a slow poke."

We laughed and got to the god tree. We sat down and we started to pray. Emi was nervous, so her glow didn't illuminate that much.

"Calm down, Emi, you'll be fine. You and your grandmother are priestess' and priestess' don't get nervous."

"The hell they don't. I never messed with my priestess side so I don't know what'll happen."

"Just pray."

"Ok"

We sat there, praying. My senses told me she was a healing priestess. She could also create potions and do rituals, like most priestess'. Looking at her hands, her glow was a bright blue. It was the color of the sky. However, her glow surrounded her whole body. She was also a protector. However, I didn't know what she was going to protect.

"You're a healer and a protector. You can create potions and heal the wounded. Your duty is to protect Kagome while you're here."

Her grandmother said.

"Also, Kagome, you are a fighter, protector and a healer. You're more powerful than the priestess Kikyo…just as I suspected."

"How do you know so much about Kikyo?"

"Because, she is my ancestor. We are not blood family, but we are related. Emi is you half-cousin and I are, of course, your half-grandmother. I come from a very powerful line of healers. I am the only one left. Emi will be the last one, until she has kids and lives on. Healers and protectors, fighters and creators live on to be a very long age. I, myself, look to be as 71. But I am actually 93. I will live on to look young, but be old. As for you too, you look like your 15 when you are actually 17. Kagome, use your powers wisely. They will come in handy. I can sense it."

"So that's why I can sense a relation in me and Emi's powers. I thought it was just a hallucination but…it's not."

I smiled at Emi and we yelled.

"SISTERS!"

we started laughing and Grandma chuckled. Mom came and was with sota and Gramps. they sit down and watch us for a long time.

"Trust in yourselves, it can do many wondrous things. That goes for you too, Emi."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it grandma"

Grandma just smiled as our hands glowed…nonstop.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. Thanks a lot people, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. On with the story!**

Walking to the bone-eaters well, I sit down at the edge, remembering how I go to the other world by jumping into the well. I was tempted, but my nervous side got the best of me. A voice that sounded like inuyasha whispered.

"_Kagome,"_

I jumped and fell off the well, I backed away and screamed bloody-murder, running to the house. Mom, Emi, Sota, Grandma, and Gramps jumped and I said, freaked out of my skin.

"The well said my name!"

"What?"

Mom said, wondering why I was so freaked out.

"The well said. My. Name!"

"It has to be a figment of your imagination. Probably just the wind, Kagome. I know you are still shaken up about the dreams, but that does not mean they will come _all the way_ to life. Kagome, have so chamomile, it'll clear your mind and relax you. You still have work to do."

I was given a coffee mug of sweetened tea and I drank smoothly. I felt the tense muscles in my body go numb, then to relax. I sighed and whispered, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks mom that hit the spot."

"Your welcome, sweetie"

I walk over to the god tree and I started to sing a song I knew when my dad left.

**I do not own Three Days Grace: take me under**

"**Now it seems I'm fading, **

**All my dreams are not worth saving. **

**But I still got nowhere else to go**

**So I wait for you to, take me all the way**

**Take me all the way**

**Seems you're wanting me to stay**

**But my dreams would surely waste away**

**So I wait for you to, take me all the way**

**Take me all the way**

**(Chorus)**

**Push me under**

**Pull me further**

**Take me all the way**

**Take me all the way (2x)**

**(Verse 2)**

**Now it seems you're leaving**

**But we've only just begun**

**And you still got nowhere else to go**

**So I wait for you to, take me all the way**

**Take me all the way**

**(Chorus)**

**And I've been waiting so long (3x)**

**So I wait for you to, take me all the way**

**Take me all the way**

**(Chorus)**

**Push me under**

**Pull me further**

**Take me all the way**

**Take me all the way (2x)**

**And I've been waiting so long (3x)**

**So I wait for you to, take me all the way**

**Take me…all the way"**

"You still miss him…don't you?"

Mom asked me.

"Everyday. I cannot stop thinking about him. The memory of him dying in the park just kills me. I feel like…I feel like it's my entire fault!"

I screamed at myself, starting to remember the memory. Tears shed from my eyes.

_I walk with daddy, hands together._

"_Daddy, can we go to the monkey bars?"_

_He smiled and nodded at me. He picks me up and I latch onto the medal bars, burning my hands a little from the skin-blistering sun. He helps me move from bar to bar, my curly hair waving in my face. Two men came walking over to us, weird black coverings on their faces._

"_Daddy? Who's that?"_

_He gasped and said, taking me off the bars and running to a bush._

"_Stay behind this bush and don't come out…daddy is going to be alright, I promise."_

_The men ran over to dad and grabbed him, a gun at his heart. I start to cry as for I knew the omen that was coming._

"_Where's the money?"_

"_Better yet? Where's the girl"_

"_No! Don't take my girl! I will give you anything. Money, Jewelry! Anything but my little, baby girl."_

_They growled inhumanly and said, cocking the gun. "_

"_Give us the money, and we don't hurt your girl-"_

_I espied a couple, watching in horror. They called the police immediately and ran over to me, not being noticed. I latched on to the woman's leg and whispered._

"_They are going to hurt daddy! They'll hurt daddy if we don't do something!"_

_A loud bang filled my ears as I saw the bandits with dad's wallet, running from the crime scene._

"_NO!"_

_I ran to daddy and fell to my knees in the process. I grab his shaking hand and he said to me, words and blood struggling out of his mouth._

"_My little priestess girl, don't…worry. I'll be…fine."_

"_Daddy! You said you would be all right! You promised me! DADDY'S DO NOT BREAK PROMISES! Why aren't you gong to be alright"_

_I cried as he pulled me to his side, he rolled over and whispered, words getting out better now that he was on his side, slowing the blood flow._

"_Kagome, you need to tell…your mother and newborn brother…I'll be watching. Kagome, I…love you. You will always be my priestess girl."_

_I cried as he slowly closed his eyes, his tightness around me relaxing._

"_Daddy….daddy! DADDY! YOU PROMISED-"_

"YOU PROMISED DADDY! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE ALRIGHT!"

I screamed at the sky, mother just holding me. Emi, Gramps, Sota and grandma sat there, looking at me with sorrow-filled eyes. I cried in her shoulder and I heard that same voice I knew all to well.

"_Kagome, you're my priestess girl. You always will be. You have to find it. Protect it. Kagome. You are my girl. You are stronger than this. Stand up, little soldier. Show me and make me proud."_

Everyone and I gasped. I said.

"Daddy? I-I don't know how to. I just do not know anymore. Why are these dreams like puzzles? You said you would be all right. You...Even said you would be."

"_I had a destiny and a duty. My duty was to protect you. You have to be strong. You are wasting time. Your duty is not only to protect the jewel, but also to protect our world. Kagome, find the jewel, and save the world. Emi shall help you. She is part of this destiny. You will always be my little girl, I will always watch over you. I will help Midoriko guide you. May the odds never be turning tables?"_

I nodded and said.

"I love you daddy. I wish I could have done something different. So bad"

I walk up to the god tree, touch the mark and said.

"I shall fulfill my destiny and tend to my duty…just for you"

I run to my room, bring out books of research, and start researching my powers and what I could do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I have no tenure of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. However, if ya' ain't got nothing nice to say. Please don't review it. I got a nasty review (mean) and it ticked me off. Thanks a lot though people, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. On with the story!**

Reaching for my bow, I run down to Grandma and she smiles brilliantly. She takes the bow and hands me arrows. I was confused. She assumed.

"If you got a bow then you need to purify the arrows. Darkness lingers in these arrows. Purify them, before you use them."

"O-OK."

I took the 16 arrows that were in the sheath and put the first one in my hand. Grandma laid the rest in a line, side by side. I enclose the arrowhead in my hand and pray for the darkness to succumb. The darkness I sensed gave way and I felt the warmth of my hand get hot. I let go of the arrow and it glowed a beautiful hot pink. I sensed that Grandma was proud so I smiled. I did the same thing I did to the first arrow to the rest. Later, Grandma made me shoot them.

"Keep your elbow straight out and when you release, relax your hand and pull it back to your face-"

"I know how to shoot Grandma, I remember from a dream"

"Ah…of course, the dream. Sorry Kagome"

"Oh, I didn't mean it to hurt you or anything. I just already know"

"Yes, of course. Go on, shoot!"

I smiled and readied my stance. Focusing my eyes, I see a little mechanism on the target. I saw it was a piece of paper. I lowered my bow and said.

"There's paper on the target?"

"You have completed a test. You focused and examined the paper. Always focus and examine the opponent. Watch how they move and you'll know when they will come at you."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll keep note of it."

I smile at her. She seemed to smile back, but she was serious. I pulled back the arrow, concentrating on the target.

"Hit the mark"

I release. The arrow shot out a bright pink light and the target was splinters in a matter of seconds. I saw that the arrow was still intact and that I didn't pass out this time. The warmth shot out through out my body and I smiled. Grandma was pleased with my hard work and Emi, well…she was shocked. I hand her the bow and she said to me.

"Are you kidding me? I am absolutely _not_ shooting this…this…this _weapon_!"

"You're going to and you have to. It's a priestess weapon and you're going to have to master the weapon. I know it seems like a bad thing, but when it comes to self-defense against demons and other people. You need to know how to use it."

"Well said, kagome…well said"

Grandma said, smiling and nodding. Emi just snatched the bow out of my hand and sighed. I ran to the next target and yelled while putting it in place.

"IS IT EVEN?"

"YES, NOW MOVE IT!"

I mumbled about her being bossy. Grandma helped her with easing her bow stance, helped her into focusing and into learning. I smiled as her bow glowed a light blue. She released and the target was unrecognizable. She said her face in a horrified expression.

"Did…did I do that?"

"Nah, the evil monkey from Family Guy destroyed it while you were blinking."

She glared at me while me and sota high-fived. Sota said.

"So, sis? Are you going to prom with Emi?"

"None of your business."

"But-"

"Nope, ain't saying a word."

"Come on sis!"

I smiled as he glared at me. He huffed and walked off. For some reason, that reminded me of inuyasha. I closed my eyes and sighed. I wondered if he was only real in my dreams. Could he possibly come true? Could he actually be my protector? I had no thought or doubt that he was real. I walked off to the house and lay down, looking at the alarm clock on my bed. It said 3:30pm. I sighed. Dad said I had to protect it. What did he mean? Did he mean the jewel? The jewel wasn't even here! It was broken into a million shards, on a count to me. That was the day, in my dreams, me and inuyasha met. He was stuck to the god tree. The god trees' scar was where inuyasha was. I now thought about it for a while. I got up, walked to the god tree and put my hand on the scar. The scar felt warm, like some one was there. I felt sad, happy and gloomy at the same time. I felt as what felt to be, hands on my face. I felt warmth on my lips. I gasped and backed away from the tree., i touch my lips and say to myself, trying not to laugh at myself.

"Did someone just kiss me?"

I heard the same voice that said my name at the well say.

_"I miss you"_

i gasped and ran to my room and said.

"I have to find out what the hell is going on! what the fucking hell?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I have no tenure of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I just turned 13 too! I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much guys. On with the story. I will inform you now; I will put a cliffhanger in a lot of these. Sorry to disappoint. **

Emi said while eating at the dinner table.

"How are you taking me being a priestess?"

"To be honest I don't take anything by it. I wouldn't care if you were a priestess or not, you are what and who you are. Nothing can change that."

"Thanks Kagome, that means a lot to me…how can you be so wise?"

She smiled and I just nodded. Mom said.

"She gets it from her father. Her father was very wise. He would teach her many things about life. Life is not just living. It's about getting through the past, present and future. Remember that, Emi, You'll need it."

"How will I need it?"

She asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"You'll see."

I just giggled. Emi exclaimed.

"Shut up! This is not a funny matter!"

"Oh Emi. She means you'll need it to get by through life…Take it this way. You walk into a forest and there are two paths. Which one will you take? One leads to good, the other bad. If you choose the negative, you won't get by. If you choose the good, you'll get by. See the point?"

She sighed and said.

"Oh, I get it."

"I wasn't trying to be mean. I have to live by that too. I was trying to get you to see why you'll need it. It's a good rule to live by."

She smiled again and finished her noodles. I finished mine and said.

"I'm going upstairs; I need to finish my math homework. I'll be back downstairs to start practicing with Emi."

"Alright dear. Remember, we have to get out the priestess kimono for the prayer Gramps wants to do. He said it will protect you on your, quote and quote, journey."

"Poor gramps, he has a lot to take in then. I think I've been getting stronger when I practice."

I exclaimed. I go up to my bedroom and open my book. I haven't been paying attention a lot during class. I was so mad at myself, I groaned. Emi laughed and grabbed my homework. She said.

"I've been watching you during class, what are you thinking about?"

"What dad said? I have to protect the Sacred Jewel. I need to show everyone something. Go downstairs and inform everyone…please?"

"Of course!"

She ran downstairs and I grabbed the box of appearing things. I walked downstairs and everyone was seated. I cleared my throat and whispered.

"If I have the dreams, I need to show you the things that appear."

I opened the box and took out the glowing jewel shards. Gramps gasped.

"These are the sacred jewel shards I collected in my dream. It seems to be I have to collect AND protect the jewel shards. I kind of broke the jewel in my dream when I met Inuyasha"

I took out the four strands of hair.

"This is Inuyasha's hair color. His hair goes to his-"

I blushed.

"Butt"

Emi laughed and said.

"Why you looking?"

"I don't! I just like his hair. It's silky, soft and it's beautiful. It goes with his kimono and eye color."

"What does he look like?"

"Good question. I drew him when I woke up. It was before you came to stay."

I took out the picture and everyone gasped. Sota blurted out.

"I've seen him before!"

"You have?"

We all said in unison.

"He was in a dream I had. It was the only one he was in though. He was pretty nice to me in my dream."

"He's very arrogant to me though. I hate him when he's angry. I never seen him so angry that day I broke the jewel."

Gramps finally yelled out, I think to the sky.

"Oh Kami! You broke the jewel. OH Kami! What do we do now? Come outside!"

He threw me the kimono I had to put on. I ran upstairs, put it on and put my hair up. Kikyo put it up the same way. I felt angry when I thought about her. I didn't understand why. Then I realized, she was trying to take Inuyasha away from me in my dreams. Wait a minute! When did inuyasha belong to me?

"Oh brother."

I walked downstairs and Grandma said.

"You look a lot like Kikyo. You just might be her reincarnation."

I said, irritated.

"Because I am, Grandma. I found that out in a dream I had. Thanks for reminding me."

"Your welcome."

She smiled at my expression. I glared at her back. I walked out side and sat down on my knees. Gramps was dressed in a traditional monk kimono. Mom, Grandma, Emi, and I were in priestess kimonos, sota was in a monk robe.

"Sota? Do you have to wear that?"

"Yeah, gramps made me."

"It is a protection prayer we all have to pray. Sota, you are a monk. You need to learn the ways of priests and priestess'"

"O-Ok."

"Now hold hands and pray with me. Repeat after me. Oh spirits of the sky-"

"Oh spirits of the sky"

"Protect us from the evils of this world and guide us on our journeys-"

"Protect us from the evils of this world and guide us on our journeys."

Grandma, Mom, Emi and I were glowing. Mom was glowing a light purple. Emi was a light blue. Grandma was a dark green and I was a light pink. I felt warmth through out my body. We let go and gramps said.

"We are now going to be protected. Thank the kami's above."

I thanked the silently. Just what were we going to be protected from?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I have no tenure of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I just turned 13 too! I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much guys. On with the story. I will inform you now; I will put a cliffhanger in a lot of these. Sorry to disappoint. **

I change into my pajamas and lie down on the bed. Emi was already fast asleep. She sleeps like a rock. She's a sound sleeper. I think about Inuyasha. He was nice when he wasn't around Shippo. Shippo, the fox demon. Parents killed by the thunder brothers. I had saved shippo from them. It hurts to know he doesn't have any parents. I yawn and go to sleep.

"_Shippo, give me the fish or you're going to get hurt!"_

"_Inuyasha, Sit boy!"_

_He hit the ground and I gave shippo my fish. I wasn't really hungry today. I sighed and walked off. The demon slayer whispered to the monk._

"_Miroku, do you think Kagome is ok?"_

"_I don't know Sango; she might just need space from Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha got up and yelled._

"_Space from me? I ain't gonna let her have her space. She is gonna have to learn to live with me."_

_He said, smug._

"_Sit boy"_

"_Ah!"_

_I walk to forest and sit down on a rock in front of the scared god tree. _

"_I wonder what's going to happen when we complete the jewel. Oh, I remember. Inuyasha is going to wish to be a full demon. I don't want him to be a full demon. He just doesn't think he's strong enough. To me, he's the strongest demon I ever met."_

_I heard a rustle in the bushes. I jumped up and Inuyasha walked out. He had a weird expression on his face. It was surprise, a look I never thought I would see._

"_D-Do you really think that?"_

"_Think what? Oh! You heard me?"_

_I laughed a little._

"_I can hear you from the camp. I…I didn't think you thought that."_

"_Inuyasha-"_

_I sat down and he sat down in front of me. I blushed, looking at the ground._

"_I think of you as a full demon. You defeated many demons. Don't you think you're strong enough already?"_

"_I never thought of it that way."_

_He admitted, sighing._

"_I was always called a half-breed. Disgusting, a hazard. I just thought if I was full demon, I could show them I wasn't a half-breed. I don't want to be called that anymore. You're the only one that thinks of me as a full demon, not a half-demon. I thought when I defeat Naraku with your help; I would take the jewel and wish to be a full demon."_

"_When you defeat Naraku, will you still become a full demon?"_

"…_No"_

_I gasped._

"_No? I thought that's what you wanted?"_

"_But that's not what you want. Not Sango, Miroku or shippo. But it's not what _you _want."_

_I felt happy and he sensed it. He tried a smile and I smiled back. He said._

"_Let's get back to camp; we got some work to do with Kaeda tomorrow."_

_I alleged._

"_Yes, to kaeda's"_

_I smiled, I ran off yelling._

"_Imma beat you there!"_

"_The hell you are!"_

_I was picked up and I screamed in happiness. I grabbed onto his kimono and he laughed. I looked at him and he looked at me when we got to camp. Sango and Miroku were wide eyed. I just stuck my tongue out at them. They rolled their eyes and I was set down._

"_Shippo? Did you fetch more fish? I'm hungry now."_

"_Yep, I cooked one just for you."_

"_Thanks._

_He handed me the fish and I felt dizzy._

I woke up and smelled cooked fish. I looked at my hand and ran to the storage room, got a plastic bag and put the fish in it. I took a small bite and smiled at how it tasted. I ran back upstairs and put the fish in the box. I changed into a nice blouse and a pair of jeans. I put on my sandals and walked to the park. The same park where my dad was killed. They made a little memorial for him and I smiled at the forbidden area. 'Do not trespass' was the sign that stood in front of the caution tape. I was the only one allowed to trespass. I duck under the tape and touch the ground where my dad used to be. I never thought I'd lose my dad at such a young age. In addition, at the time I didn't even know what death was. Not until mom had told me. I got up off my knees, brushed myself off and walked back to the house. Emi rushed to me and said, frantic.

"We have got a serious problem!"

"U-Oh, that doesn't sound good."

"Of course it's not good, you dumbass! Someone broke in and stole those weird jewel shard things"

I widened my eyes and said.

"They what! Please tell me you saw what they looked like!"

"Yeah, one had long black hair and the other short brown hair. Both were boys. The long black haired dude had green eyes while the brown haired person had brown eyes. We need to search for clues."

"Ok Scooby-Doo"

She glared at me. We ran inside and I felt a strange aura around the house. It felt evil.

"Demons, they were demons."

Emi looked at me in horror. The aura led to the shed. I ran out and followed the aura, my bow and arrows on my back. The aura was like a trail.

'_Why is the aura leading me to them? Are they trackers or something?'_

Emi, who had her bow and arrows too, was following me. We silently stopped at an abandoned hospital building. I saw two figures, matching Emi's description. I notched an arrow and silently moved in. I shot the arrow, hitting spot on. The black haired demon glowed a very bright pink, being purified at the second. The second demon transformed into a Cat demon, growling at my spot. Emi notched an arrow as if I did and shot. She missed, but quickly regained her stance and whispered.

"Gotcha, you punk"

Whoosh! the arrow hit the advancing demons heart. The demon screamed in pain, and I saw the jewel shards on the ground. I collected them and said, shaking.

"We better keep the house under our protection. Let's go home."

And to home we walked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I have no tenure of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much guys. On with the story. **

When we got home, Grandma immediately exclaimed.

"Did you get the thieves?"

I nodded, saying.

"They were demons. One a cat demon, the other unknown. I could sense the aura's leading to an abandoned building-"

"So we got them. They had the jewel shards so I'm guessing they got stronger. I missed at first, but I got them a second time."

Grandma smiled and clapped in happiness, mom was just starring at grandma, horrified.

"You very first demon hunt! I am so proud of you"

I smiled, knowing I made someone proud. Mom yelled.

"They could have gotten hurt! In addition, you're proud?! Goodness gracious, what is wrong with people now a day."

"They are priestess' dear, they learned how to track a demon. Kagome and Emi are fighters; they are protecting this world of demons. So, yes I am proud."

Mom just sighed and said her hand to her forehead.

"I guess that's a good thing then, just be careful and warn us next time. I was worried that you got hurt."

"Mom, don't worry about us…we'll be fine. "

Emi butted in and said.

"Kagome's right. We can purify demons-"

She snapped her fingers.

"Just like that"

She then said, smirking. Mom just smiled, her eyebrows still signifying that she was worried. Mom walked up to her room and lay down. I just sat down at the dinner table and thought about the "Inuyasha gang" Sango, the demon slayer. With her demon cat, Kirara, and her killer boomerang. She had a brother, but he was killed. Brought back to life by Naraku. Naraku the evil demon we've been trying to kill for months, in my dreams of course. Miroku, the perverted monk. Slapped by Sango every two seconds. Shippo, the lonely fox demon. Tortured by Inuyasha all the time. Inuyasha, the arrogant, but sometimes soft, half-demon. Strongest of the strong, braver than the brave. Then, there was me. The average teenager with priestess powers. No father, no nothing. I sighed and looked out the window. Maybe, just maybe, I could see myself as Inuyasha. Strong, intelligent at times, stealthy, brave, and courageous. I wanted to be like inuyasha, but he was only a dream. Dreams, what did they mean? Why was the strongest priestess ever to live guiding me? I thought one word.

'_Why?'_

Emi took my hand and I jumped. She laughed and said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"The fight? I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about the gang."

"The gang?"

She asked, confused.

"Inuyasha and them"

"Who are them?"

"Sango, the demon slayer. Miroku, the perverted monk, Shippo the fox demon and then me. The human priestess. Shippo is a fox demon who doesn't have any parents. His parents were killed by two demons called 'The Thunder Brothers' I saved Shippo from them. Inuyasha helped me, of course, so give the credit all to him. Her own brother killed Sango's parents. Naraku is an evil demon the gang and I have been trying to kill for what seems to be months.

He had controlled her little brother with the jewel shard he had collected and he made him kill his own parents. Miroku's father died from the 'Wind Tunnel' that is miroku's greatest weapon. It is in his right palm and it is a black hole, sucking you into darkness. Inuyasha-"

I paused.

"Inuyasha is a half demon. Human and demon. He has a very powerful sword call the 'Tetsaiga' his sword can kill a hundred demons with one strike. The strike that kills them is the 'Wind Scar' his sword has many other powers. I couldn't name them all"

I laughed at her. She smiled at all this new information.

"What does Sango look like?"

"Well, she has a pink, white, and green kimono. She has long brown hair and big brown eyes. When she fights, she has on a black suit and pink armor. She also wears pink eyeliner."

"I'm guessing her favorite color is pink?"

I laughed and said.

"I don't know, I guess"

"How about Miroku?"

"He has a short black hair that he wears in a low pony tail. His hair is short though. He wears a black and dark purple kimono. I'm guessing it's a monk robe or something. He has prayer beads around his Wind tunnel so we aren't killed. It's what stops the tunnel from opening. He is very nice though. He even calls me 'Lady Kagome'"

"He must be very formal then."

"Very. Shippo has orange hear that he also wears in a low ponytail. However, his is longer. He has a tan fox tail-"

"AW! He sounds so adorable."

"He's supposed to be my adopted son in my dream. Anyway, he wears a kimono of sorts of colors. Dark orange, dark blue, dark green and I think a little black. He has light green eyes too."

"That. Is. adorable."

We laughed and said.

"We have had a rough day today. Let's go make dinner"

"Right on! Sushi and fish!"

We laughed and ran to the kitchen to start making dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I have no tenure of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much guys. On with the story. **

While eating, sota blurted out, as usual, something that disturbed me.

"Inuyasha told me to tell you hey, kagome, I keep having dreams about him too."

I dropped my fork, mom shaking along with me. I tried to say something but out came this.

"Hey"

I slapped my hand over my mouth and said.

"You're having dreams about him? AND YOU COMPLIED WITH IT?"

"Wow sis, take it easy-"

"I will not take it easy. What else did he say?"

I said, mad and frantic.

"He said that he'll visit soon. I think he means your dreams. I don't know, he also said that he misses you."

I shivered and whispered eyes wide.

"He _what?"_

I put my hand to my racing heart. My blood froze and I knew he was not going to come visit me in my dream. I got up, my chair falling to the ground. I ran upstairs and decided to let the dam break. I cried, wondering why I was having this heartache. Did I love this boy in my dreams? Did I love this Inuyasha? In addition, did I really love the people in my dreams?

"_Kagome, please don't cry. It hurts to see you cry"_

I wiped my eyes and said, finally giving this voice what it wanted.

"Why? Why are you talking to me? How can you see me?"

"_Because you need to be stronger. I can see you because I'm your conscious."_

The voice laughed. I did too. I alleged to the voice.

"Then I guess I'm going crazy. Are you, too, guiding me?"

"_How about I put it this way, yes I'm _helping_ you. Also, I guess you are going crazy if you can actually here me."_

I got a tissue and blew my nose. I threw that away and I whispered.

"Helping me do what?"

"_Helping you get to me"_

I looked at the ceiling and said, confused out of my mind.

"To you? You're supposed to be the creepy voice in my head!"

The voice sighed and said, trying to soothe me.

"_Just….just go to sleep. I'll talk to you then."_

I suddenly got tired. I lay down and went to sleep, scared of what was coming.

"_Kagome? Kagome you here?"_

_Darkness all around me. I was floating in the darkness. No floor, ceiling or walls._

"_I…I guess I'm here. What is going on? Am I asleep?"_

"_Yes, you're asleep. Listen to me. You're going to wake up soon, so I need tot talk fast. You are going to get a visit from me. The well doors will be shattered. I will come through there. You won't remember what I just said. I can't let you see me before the visit. If you wake up now, I will not be able to see you. Kagome…I miss you."_

_I felt hands on my face, warmth on my lips and I shook with fear. _

"_Don't be afraid. I will not lose you again."_

"_Again? I lost you before."_

"_When you were younger. I won't stand another moment away from you. Wake up, Kagome. It is time for me to leave and be reunited with you. Wake up. Don't you dare be stubborn."_

_I laughed and said, closing my eyes._

"_I wish to wake"_

_Darkness turned into light and I saw a doorway. I floated towards the door and I woke up._

Stretching in my bed, I rolled over and saw Buyo laying flat on his back, legs and paws in the air. I laughed a little and I saw light. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Buyo rolled over and fell of the bed. I laughed and I looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw. My hair was all over the place, ratted up and crusty from drool.

"EWE!"

I gasped out. I grabbed my brush, brushed out the rats and got my towels. I felt like something bad, yet good was going to happen. I shrugged and walked to the shower. I took an hour-long shower. I got out, was dressed and walked downstairs. Sota gasped and said.

"Wow sis, going somewhere?"

I was wearing my white, button up blouse and blue skinny jeans with my black flats. I put my hair up in a nice bun and said.

"Yes, I have to go to the store and get the ramen, remember? You know I don't like going out in public looking like crap."

"True, can I go?"

"I don't care. I have enough money to go get a little extra."

He whooped and I got my purse. Today was a really warm day. The sun was shining and the shed reflected the light right onto my eyes. I shielded my eyes and walked outside to the stairs. Sota ran out and said.

"Let us go to the store!"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the store. I got a 12 pack of ramen and some water. I got water, ramen, soda, and some salad. I walked home and made some ramen. I heard a really loud noise and I said, worried.

"Sota can you check out that noise?"

"Yeah, I'll go to the well and see if it was the owl that lives in the well."

I rolled my eyes and waited for sota to come back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I have no tenure of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much guys. On with the story.**

Sota came running back in, smiling and eyes wide. He said.

"It definitely wasn't an owl. However, it was him"

"Him? Who is he?"

"Inuyasha! He came through the well."

I dropped my fork and red assaulted my vision. I yelped and jumped to the other side of the room. My back hit the counter as a teenager stepped out in the open light. Hair as white as snow, eyes yellow as gold. His clothes were a traditional kimono, the color red. I knew this boy, not in reality. In my dreams was he.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while. How you been?"

"Holy shit!"

I fell to the ground and mom came in.

"What is this entire ruckus about?"

She stopped in her tracks and whispered, shaking her finger at Inuyasha.

"T-That's-"

"Inuyasha!"

Sota exclaimed.

"He came through the well. We heard a loud bang; I went to check it out. The well doors were shattered and he was sitting on the well, smirking at me!"

Inuyasha smirked and said.

"No duh, sota, I always smirk. My best feature. Even kagome likes it."

I got up and said, hands on my hips.

"The hell I do! You…SIT BOY!"

He crashed to the ground and I felt happy. What. The. Hell. He got up, growling.

"Don't you growl at me, you're the one who started it!"

"The hell I did!"

I just breathed in as his eyes took it away. He widened his eyes and I blushed. I looked away and I said.

"You came through the well. 500 years in the past. I got jewel shards-"

"What? You have the jewel shards. I thought Naraku took those!"

I shot my head in his direction. He was wide eyed still and I whispered, shaking.

"Naraku is still alive? I thought you would have killed him by then."

"He's cleverer than you think."

I walked upstairs and said.

"I'm changing, hold on."

I changed into the priestess kimono, got the jewel shards, bow, and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked back downstairs and waved my arm.

"There's ramen on the table if you want some."

I smiled as he did. He wriggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. He sat down and started eating.

"I have to practice with Emi and Grandma. Speaking of Emi-"

"Is that him?"

Emi said, walking in. Her eyes sparkled as she saw his dog-ears. I yelled before she could do anything.

"DON'T TOUCH THE EARS! I WILL KILL YOUR ASS."

She stopped and said, while I was smacked in the back of the head.

"But there so adorable…please"

"No."

Inuyasha said. He then said.

"Kagome's only one allowed."

I said, eye twitching.

"You don't let me touch them half the time."

He smirked and I blushed. He said.

"What? I know you like it when I smirk."

I sighed, ignored, and said.

"When you're done eating, I'm going to the god tree. If you want to watch that's fine."

I walked outside, sat down and Grandma enclosed her hands on mine. She whispered.

"You're going to learn how to make weapons and hide your aura. First, you're going to pray."

"Ok, so what do I pray?"

"The same thing we always do."

'_Dear Kami, please protect us from evils and let me heal the wounded and lead the blind to hope.'_

I glowed a light pink and I opened my eyes.

"Very good. Now I want you to form a sword."

I waved my hand in front of me and I made a two-piece sword. They were long and short in width. Grandma and Inuyasha widened their eyes. I concentrated and made the sheaths. The sheaths were a dark, blood red. The handles of the swords were wrapped in midnight blue leather. The way the swords looked, they could cut through anything. I waved my hand again and the swords fell to the ground, right in front of me. I widened my eyes and I grabbed the two swords. I laid one on top of another and said.

"I enchant this sword to purify whatever it cuts."

The swords glowed a dark purple and pink. Grandma clapped her hands in happiness and said.

"I am so proud of you. Now, let us hide your aura. Inuyasha here will be able to detect it if not."

"I can sense it now, it's…its really strong."

He said, confused. His ear twitched and I giggled. He asked.

"What?"

"Nothing, just you."

I said. Grandma observed this and she said.

"Now, later on you won't have to pray to hide your aura. I want to see if you can do that now."

I sensed a demon aura and knew it was Inuyasha.

"I can sense your aura, inuyasha"

He just rolled his eyes.

"It's strong, like, really strong"

I said, laughing a little. He just shook his head. I concentrated on my aura and I felt something suck into my body. Inuyasha said.

"I can't sense it anymore. It's gone. It faded away quickly."

I smiled at the ground. I thought about letting my aura and something pulled out of me.

"It's back. It's really pure."

I smiled more and Inuyasha saw. I blushed as I saw him smile a little. I yawned and stood up. I said.

"I better check in with the others. Beat you there!"

I had a head start to the well. In I jumped and darkness proceeded.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I have no tenure of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much guys. On with the story.**

Inuyasha was right behind me when I was climbing out of the well. I stopped and looked around, my eyes widening every second. Beautiful spring flowers exploded with color in the sunny, blue sky. The green, silky grass was soft against my sandals. I looked at the village and remembered this was the same scenery as my dreams. Inuyasha came up behind me and said.

"I know, so weird to see a real place like this. When all you saw it in was your dreams."

"It's so beautiful. I can actually smell the flowers and feel the grass. The animals are out and its sunny out."

I smiled. I saw a girl running to me, open arms and laughing. I saw her to be Sango; I dropped my things and ran to her. We jumped and hugged each other. A voice rang out in happiness.

"Momma!"

I smiled and looked down to see a fox kitsune.

"Shippo!"

He jumped on my shoulder and I saw Miroku come. He bowed respectfully.

"Lady Kagome, I see you have come to join us again."

I bowed too.

"Yes, miroku, I have. Inuyasha came to get me…of course."

"Leave it to inuyasha to take on your anger."

I laughed and Inuyasha smiled. Shippo screamed at inuyasha and ran behind me.

"Oh my god he smiling!"

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and I laughed.

"Oh my god he's laughing!"

"Ok, shippo, enough. He's probably just happy."

I grabbed my stuff and got out the food I bring to everyone when I had these dreams. Chocolate for Shippo, Sushi for Sango and Miroku, rice balls for everyone and ramen for Inuyasha. We all ate in happiness. I saw a elderly woman call my name. I gasped and smiled.

"Kaeda, it's you!"

"Ye are correct, child. How have ye been?"

"Oh, just fantastic. Everything is just as it was. Blue sky, green grass. Multi-color flowers. Everything is just beautiful."

"Yes, even more now ye are here"

"Thanks Kaeda, that was nice of you"

She just smiled. I walked into the hut and saw the familiar herbs hanging from the wall. The kettle of tea was warming up, steam rising from the spout. I walked back out side and saw Shippo hanging from his tail. Inuyasha had a hold of him and he was yelling.

"Give me that back you little twerp!"

"NO! It's MINE!"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha dropped Shippo and Sango smiled.

"Just like always. Kagome and Inuyasha fighting over something Shippo did"

"Yep, and it will never get old."

Inuyasha got up and yelled.

"Bitch, what was that for?"

"Oh, so now I'm a bitch? Thanks for the compliment, I APPRECIATE IT!"

I screamed. he smirked and said.

"I'd be glad to turn you into a bitch"

I gasped and screamed.

"PERVERT! SIT THE HELL DOWN BOY!"

He fell to the ground, eating the dirt painfully. Sango and Miroku were laughing and I started laughing too. I kneeled down to inuyasha and said.

"Sorry, asshole, not this time"

he grabbed a fistful of my hair and growled. I whispered, angrily.

"You wouldn't dare"

He yanked on my hair and I fell to the ground. I pulled his ear and he yelped. I was pulled to the side and I pulled him with me.

"Let go of me, you bitch!"

"Then let go of me you prick!"

"Oh, I'm a prick instead of an asshole?"

"Shut up you mother fucker!"

he gasped and yanked my hair hard, I screamed and pinched his ear. I was let go so I let go of inuyasha. He grabbed his ear, rubbed the pain away and I just sat there, rubbing my head where the hair had been pulled. I got up and said.

"I'm going to the village, to cool down. Sango, would you like to join?"

"If it means going to the hot spring I will"

We laughed and walked off, me flipping inuyasha off.

INU POV

I saw her middle finger go up and I growled. That bitch was going to pay for that. I smirked and I said.

"Miroku, let's go."

"W-Where we going?"

"To the hot spring."

I could have sworn I saw hearts in Miroku's eyes. He smiled and I said.

"Not to spy, we're going to get there first. Pervert. We are going to hide behind the two big boulders, jump out before they change and scare them"

He hung his head low. Shippo was already ahead with Sango and Kagome, so I didn't need to worry about him telling my plan. I grabbed miroku and jumped to the springs. we sat behind to big boulders and I shushed miroku. They were here.

"So kagome, how has your life been?"

"Great. I'm happy Inuyasha got me here. I should say sorry. He did start it though"

I counted to three and we jumped out, scaring the hell out of the girls. Kagome and Sango fell down and Kagome started throwing everything in sight. I ducked just intime for miroku to get hit in the forehead.

"You mother fucking assholes! IMMA KILL YOU GUYS!"

I grabbed miroku, laughing my ass off and ran as fast as I could to get away. When we got to camp, we high-fived and shippo came out, saying.

"Kagome is going to sit you a hundred times, you know that right? Miroku, I'd start running. Sango will never let you live"

We looked at eachother and we groaned, waiting for the girls wraths of evilness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I have no tenure of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much guys. On with the story.**

Walking towards the fidgeting boys, I glare at the boy in red. Inuyasha seemed to feel my glare and hung his head lower than what it was. I said, smiling.

"Oh Inuyasha!"

He shot his head up, eyes wearing horror. I walked up to him and grabbed his hair. I yanked on it as hard as I could. He yelped and tried grabbing my hand. I yanked harder, yelling.

"You fool! You should know by now I can purify your ass."

He grabbed my hand, clenched hard on it and moved it away from his hair. He growled and said, still holding my hand.

"You bitch! Do-"

"Sit boy."

I fell along with him, my face shielded by my arm. I felt the hand on mine soften. I blushed as I realized our fingers were intertwined. My hand was relaxed, but his was firmly enclosed on mine.

"I-Inuyasha-"

"Well, this is awkward, uh…let's go Sango"

"…yep, let's go"

I just sat there, looking at the inuyasha I didn't recognize. He wore affection in his eyes and I felt affection towards him. He suddenly started growling, his eyes serious.

"What? What is it?"

"That damn mangy wolf!"

"Kouga?"

I got up with inuyasha and the wolf demon appeared, the wind swirling the leaves around my feet.

"Hey, Kagome, Long time no see"

"What are you doing here you disgusting wolf?'

"I've come to be reunited with my mate."

"Mate my ass! She's mine."

"The hell she is-"

"SHUT UP!"

I yelled. They both looked at me, surprise in their eyes.

"Listen up! Whatever this "Mate" thing is, I am not it. I do not like you that way Kouga, I'm sorry. We are friends. I just cannot see it progressing. Even if we were that, and did _that._ I would probably purify you on accident. God knows I would be mad at myself. Same way with inuyasha. If I word to purify _either_ of you. I could not live to know it. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kouga; I am just not into you that way."

Hurt was evident. He just smiled sadly.

"I understand. You are a priestess. Priestess' and demons just don't go that far. It feels good to know we can be friends though."

He smiled and said.

"I made a promise to someone else anyway."

"Ayame? She would love to hear you say you love her."

"Did I say I loved her? Nope, not that I know of."

I gasped and walked up to Kouga. I smacked his head and said

"You asshole, you made a promise and you better keep it. I will not hesitate to beat your ass if I find out you said you hated her."

He yelped and said, fidgeting.

"I think I hear the wolves calling, gotta fly!"

He kissed my forehead and ran off. I gasped in disgust and rubbed off the kiss. Inuyasha growled and yelled.

"That's right, you better run you fleabag!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

He looked at me, eyes a little wide but they were soft.

"Let's go home."

He smiled at the word 'Home' and I just blushed at his smile. He took a firm hold of my hand and I firmly took hold of it. We walked about the forest floor, walking to our destination. Little did we know, something bad was about to happen.

"Inuyasha, I sense something."

"What is it.?"

He said, serious again.

"It's a dark aura, with…half the jewel! It's Naraku!"

I gasped as a voice rung out ahead, laughing.

"Good job kagome, you sensed my aura. I thought I hid it well. Prepare to say your last words."

"To hell with you Naraku! You won't lay a hand on her."

"Poor Inuyasha, the half-breed. Such a lonely _dog"_

He mocked Inuyasha and I got angry.

"Oh, is Kagome getting angry? Let us test your strength. Kagura? Will you do the honors?"

"With pleasure"

The wind demon stepped out, her fan in hand. Naraku came overhead and landed in front of inuyasha. I backed into Inuyasha, who had his sword. He put a hand on my waist, pushing me into his back. I got out my bow and arrow and all inuyasha said was.

"Run!"

I complied and ran as fast as I could. I hid my aura and hid in some thick bushes. She flew past and I looked around the darkened forest. I didn't see anything. I ran out and I saw the dance of blades coming straight for me. I summoned my miko powers and created a barrier. She growled and yelled.

"You damn bitch! You'll die by my hands you useless copy!"

I hung my head low, angrier than before. I said.

"I may be Kikyo's reincarnation but I am not a copy!"

I took out my bow and arrows and I notched an arrow. I yelled out, my blood boiling with adrenaline and anger.

"I will not let anyone put me down and degrade me to being weaker than kikyo. I am stronger, and I have life, a beating heart! I am not a corpse!"

The Bow and arrow glowed a menacing pink and I released, saying.

"Hit the mark!"

The arrow hit Kagura's shoulder and she screamed in pain. I ran back to the site of Inuyasha and Naraku and saw inuyasha on the ground, bleeding.

"Inuyasha!"

I screamed. Nothing was going right today. I felt lonely, as he didn't get up. Words couldn't describe what happened next. He got up and looked back. I was horrified. He was full demon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I have no tenure of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much guys. On with the story.**

He growled at me and looked back in front. He said, knees bent slightly and hands forming claws.

"What's wrong Naraku? You scared?"

"You disgusting half-breed. I am not afraid of you. It seems kagome is though. Ha, ha, ha."

"Am not you bastard!"

I heard a rumble behind me and I turned just in time to be hit with Kagura's Dance of Blades. I flew back and into the battlefield, passing out and thinking of inuyasha.

INU POV

The Human female was truly horrified, but did not show it. I heard a rumble but did not look behind me. The human female was thrown into the battlefield, bleeding from her shoulder. She pasted out and I smelled the familiar blood come to my senses.

'_Kagome'_

I growled and said.

"You'll pay for that."

I ran towards the spider demon. He smiled and I collided with his chest. He screamed in agony and I relished the screams. Blood, I wanted blood. I clawed him repeatedly, shredding his skin to death. He fell to the ground. His body parts where nothing but shreds. A monk, kitsune, and a demon slayer walked out into the battlefield and yelled the human female priestess' name.

"KAGOME!"

I blacked out, changing back to my original form.

SANGO POV

I saw blood everywhere. Kagome was sprawled out on the grass, bleeding nonstop. I screamed her name and she did not move. Inuyasha was full demon and his claws had blood on them. I started crying, thinking he had finally killed her. Miroku said.

"Look! It is Naraku and Kagura! Kagura must have snuck up on kagome when she saw Inuyasha and Naraku were fighting."

Shippo was already running towards Kagome when inuyasha growled at him. He turned back and ran towards kagome. He picked her up and said.

"We need to get to kaeda's! I can smell death on Kagome"

I started crying more and kirara transformed into her bigger form. Miroku and I jumped on. Shippo transformed into a pony and ran to Kaeda's hut. Inuyasha was already there. I thought.

'_Oh god please let her be alive! Please! Let her be alive"_

INU POV

I ran into the hut, Kaeda shocked at what she saw. Kagome was so still and she was getting cold.

"Please Kaeda! She needs to be ok. I need her here please save her!"

"Inuyasha, ye need to set her down. I am sure I can save her. Ye need to sit down."

I sat kagome down and Kaeda said.

"Please get out; I need to check the wound."

I walked out and ran to the forest. I punched everything I saw. It was my entire fault. I told her to run. Why did she comply? She never ran away before. Then I realized. She must have done it to save herself. Why haven't I thought that before? Most of the time I thought she was afraid. However, not this time. She was going to die because of me. I screamed in anger. I fell to my knees. Wondering if she would live. I scolded myself.

'_Don't think that way! She is going to live…she is…going to be ok.'_

I never thought, in my years of living, that I would lose another woman I loved. The woman I loved was dying because of my stupidity. I thought I was protecting her. I heard a familiar scream. I ran to the hut and kagome had her back arched and crying. She whispered, and then yelled.

"Ow Kaeda that HURTS! "

"I know, child, I know."

Kagome had her eyes squeezed shut and she lowered her back. Bandages lined her chest and shoulder. She was wounded on her chest too. I wondered how that happened. Kagome breathed in and out. Kaeda motioned me outside. I walked and she said.

"She is going to be fine. I luckily stopped the blood flow and the veins in her shoulder weren't cut."

I breathed out in relief and Kaeda smiled. I asked, a little angry.

"What the hell you smiling about you old hag?"

"Nothing, inuyasha, nothing."

"Nothing is usually something"

I remarked. She just rolled her good eye and I huffed, crossing my arms. Walking into the hut, Sango was crying and she said, screaming at me.

"You did this you made her get hurt!"

"It's Naraku's fault! I told her to run and she did! Kagura followed her and she got her because of Kagura. So don't blame it all on me!"

I screamed back.

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome screamed out, still in pain. She looked at Sango and said.

"Inuyasha had NOTHING to do with it. He told me to run so I did"

"B-But you never run"

'I decided maybe I should this time. I may be strong, but god dammed I will save myself!"

We all stopped and knew. Kagome was right, once again. She was truly strong, stronger than kikyo. However, she would save herself when she needed to. Kikyo. The dead corpse wanting to kill me. I sighed and said.

"Kagome is right. She will save her self when the time is right. We need to let her sleep and recover. She needs it. We, meaning all of us, need to help her out. It was my entire fault though."

I turned on my heel and walked out. Will she want me to be her friend again? Every one had gasped when I said it was my fault. It was my fault. All of it. I jumped onto the roof and looked at the stars, wondering if my mother had helped her into living. Like my father did to her and me. I sighed and tried to sleep. Sleep never came but the sadness was overwhelming. I slept at last, nightmares coming at my mind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I have no tenure of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much guys. On with the story.**

I awoke to have the sun shining on me. I yawned and jumped off the roof. I saw kagome in the hut, still asleep. Sango was lying beside kirara and miroku. Shippo was with Kaeda picking herbs for kagome. I walked in and saw Kagome's bandages were a little red. Kaeda did an awesome job. I thought

'_Kaeda may be an old hag, but damn she's good.'_

Kagome grunted and moved her body a little to the right. I sighed and walked back out. The sun was bright, so I shielded my eyes. Shippo ran back, an armful of herbs. He smiled and said.

"Inuyasha, you're awake! Kaeda wants to talk to you. She's at the village garden."

I nodded and started walking. Villagers stopped and watched me walk by. They knew me so well. Simply because of Kikyo. God how I hated that corpse. Countless times, she tried dragging me into hell with her, trying to kill Kagome and me. I growled a little and sighed. A little girl walked over, tugged at my sleeve and asked.

"Inuyasha, is Lady Kagome going to be alright?"

"I…don't know. I think so. She's in a lot of pain though."

The girl frowned and asked.

"Can I see her?"

I frowned and said.

"Ask Kaeda, I'm heading there right now."

She smiled and ran to Kaeda. I rolled my eyes and the villagers smiled at me. I nodded and they went back to their daily chores. This was the only village that actually liked me. Kikyo got them to like me. Kikyo had been my first love, but she wasn't the last. Kagome was going to be the last. I thought kagome as my first. Kikyo tried to get me to wish on the jewel to be a human, so I tried. Naraku had killed kikyo, impersonating me. I vowed to kikyo that I would kill Naraku to avenge her death. However, I thought about breaking the vow. I still cared about Kikyo, but she was breaking my heart by trying to kill kagome and me. Kagome, the most beautiful priestess I had ever seen. She didn't try to make me human; she tried to give me what I wanted. I always wondered why. I was so hard on her cause I didn't want her to see the love I had for her. I wanted to change that, but I wanted to take it slow. Then you had Kouga, trying to mess everything up. I was surprised that day she told Kouga off. I chuckled at the memory she told me about. She had slapped the hell out of Kouga the first day they met. Hell, that wolf deserved it.

"Inuyasha?"

I jolted and said.

"Yeah?"

"I've been calling ye name for three minutes. What's on ye mind?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing is usually something."

She replied, smirking at my glare. I sat down as she did. The little girl was running back, smiling. She said.

"Lady Kagome told me to tell you that she wants some tea, Kaeda. Do you want me to make some?"

"Yes, Go make some tea for her please Thank ye."

"No problem"

The girl ran back with some herbs and I said.

"The things that are on my mind are Kagome, Kikyo and…something else."

"Why are ye thinking about kikyo?"

"Because, I'm thinking about how…countless times she's tried dragging me into hell with her. She's tried to kill me, kill kagome and she gave jewel shards to Naraku"

Kaeda widened her eyes.

"Why, my sister has very much changed. I wonder, what will you do about this?"

"Nothing. Kagome is stronger than kikyo. Haven't you noticed that? She can create barriers, weapons, hide her aura, use her powers for defense and I think she can heal herself. However, healing herself will exhaust her so do not tell her I said that. OK?"

The old woman nodded, smiling. She alleged.

"Go on and tell her Inuyasha. I know ye love her. She feels the same thing towards ye.-"

She paused, laughing a bit.

"When ye go and hunt or get firewood for me. All she can talk about is ye. How strong ye are, how intelligent ye are and how well energized ye are. She sometimes will talk about how negative ye are towards her. However, kagome is happy she is back with you, Sango, Miroku and shippo. I can tell ye are too."

"She talks about me behind my back?"

"Not as strongly as she used to. She does it MORE strongly. She just can't get enough of you being by her side."

I was happy she wanted me here. In her dreams, I was an asshole. I was the one who created those dreams again. When she was younger, I was her age. We would play games, jump in the ponds and go swimming and we would just sit ad point out clouds to see what they looked like. However, that changed when kikyo came. I felt so bad about forgetting her.

"I feel so bad about forgetting about her. Kaeda, I have the gift to giving people dreams about leaving their realm and coming to the feudal era in their sleep."

Kaeda gasped and asked.

"Is that how she came here, it was an illusion of her being here?"

I nodded and heard footsteps. The little girl's voice scolded.

"You shouldn't be up, Lady Kagome! You'll stress your wounds."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just want to talk to inuyasha and Kaeda. I have a lot to say."

"Oh ok, but be careful. I will get the tea. It should be ready by now!"

"Thanks Ayumi."

Kagome sat down beside me, her hand on my shoulder, supporting herself. She said.

"Kaeda, Inuyasha. I have something to say."

"What is it child?"

"I think I might have brought some one back to life when I got here."

"Who child?"

"Inu Taisho."

I gasped. My dad might be alive again?


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I have no occupancy of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much people. I am very sorry this chapter took so long. Please review. Thanks a lot again. **

I grabbed my head and shook it, shaking the thought of dad being back.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"NO! I am _not_ all right. If my dad is back, Sesshomaru is going to kill you!"

She frowned and crossed her arms, saying.

"I'm not going to let a stuck up, snobby ass demon try to kill me."

I smirked at her attitude towards Sesshomaru. Only Kagome. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Kaeda said, serious.

"If ye speak the truth, who knows what Lord Sesshomaru would do. I'd keep ye guard up, Kagome."

She nodded and tried getting up. She fell into me and I blushed.

"Sorry."

"I…it's ok. I'll help you"

I helped her up and we walked to the house. Miroku came out in a frantic state.

"Naraku is coming in fast! We need to hide kagome"

"What does he want from her?"

"The jewel shards dumbass!"

I growled and said, looking at kagome.

"You need to stay with Kaeda. Get your bow out if you need it."

"I'll create a barrier."

I was hugged and I widened my eyes and looked down at her.

"Please be careful!"

"I will"

I let her go and we ran off.

KAG POV

He ran off, a serious smirk on his face. I walked over to Kaeda and we created a barrier around the village. I felt something try pushing into the barrier.

"You feel that, Kaeda?"

"Yes, child. It seems Kagura is trying to come through."

I was thrown back and I gasped in pain.

"Ah, the stupid human priestess. Such a shame I didn't kill you before."

I looked at her in fear. She opened her fan and said.

"Dance of blades."

"Kagome!"

Kouga picked me up and he ran out of the battlefield. He smirked at me and I smiled at him. He frowned at my wound.

"What happened?"

"Kagura"

He growled and whipped his head back at the Wind demon. He slowly set me down and said.

"I'll take care of her, you go get Kaeda and get the hell out of here."

I nodded and tried to get over to Kaeda as soon as possible. She ran to me and Shippo came out, transforming into a big, pink balloon. We jumped on and he took us to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was badly wounded and the smell of blood clouded my mind and I got lightheaded. I jumped off and took out my bow, struck Naraku with an arrow and he fell down. Inuyasha whipped around and I notched another arrow. I released and it purified the spider demon. He regenerated and said.

"My heart is too tainted for you to purify. Funny what the jewel can do."

"Got to love it."

I said, smiling evilly. He frowned and said.

"Shut up."

"Sorry, that's not in my vocabulary."

He growled and I released another arrow and he said.

"You bitch!"

"Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it."

He whipped his hand in front of me and I ducked. He grew tentacles and Inuyasha picked me up. We ran as far as we could but Inuyasha was caught by his foot. We fell down and he said, being dragged.

"Run, run and don't look back!"

I yelled, grabbing onto his hand, pulling him towards me. My wound reopened.

"Not without you!"

He widened his eyes and yelled at the tentacle.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!"

Five bright lights ruptured the tentacle and we took off as fast as we could. We came across an abandoned village and we hid in a barn. Hugging Inuyasha, he said.

"I'm going to mask our scents. Hide your aura, I'll do the same."

I nodded and hid my aura, my eyes wide in fear. I saw a dark cloud come and I whispered.

"Miasma!"

"Damn. Here, cover your face with my sleeve. The fire rat robe can do wonders for humans and half demons like me."

I nodded and put his sleeve around my nose and mouth. A loud noise rang about the barn. It sounded like cracking. I gasped and said.

"The barn is falling apart! We got to run!"

"Dammit! I hate that fucking demon."

We ran as fast as we could before the barn fell. I was so tired though, my wound slowing me down. Inuyasha noticed, picked me up and we ran back to Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaeda. They all had their weapons out. Overwhelmed by the amount of people, Kagura sped off. Inuyasha and I stopped and yelled.

"Behind us! Attack!"

They turned and started to attack. Inuyasha said.

"Promise me you'll be safe when you run to the village?"

"I promise."

I ran off and went into the forest. The forest was very bright so I could spot Kagura anywhere. What came next, I didn't expect. Kouga jumped out of nowhere and said, frantic.

"I'll take you back to the cave. We need to hide fast! Hakadoshi is coming in fast. Kagura is too. Come on!"

I was picked up and we ran to the cave. I was set down and I stood up. I was really light headed then all of a sudden, I fainted from blood loss.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I have no occupancy of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much people. I am very sorry this chapter took so long. Please review. Thanks a lot again. **

I awoke in a pile of hay, head pounding from a headache. Kouga smiled and kneeled beside me. He whispered.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so. My head hurts like hell though."

"Sorry to hear that. Some one is here."

Inuyasha walked in and said, bloody from wounds.

"We took care of Naraku, but he's not dead. Fucking bastard got away with his stupid ass barrier, the mother fucker."

"Four cusses in one sentence, that's the new record."

I smiled as I joked. I stopped smiling and laid backed down. I covered my eyes with my hands and I heard inuyasha ask.  
"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts, bad."

"Oh…Sango, Miroku, shippo and Kaeda are at the village, healing. Kouga came as quick as he could and got me."

"Thanks Kouga, you're awesome."

I opened my eyes to see him smug.

"Best of the best"

"That's Inuyasha, your fast of the fast"

He smiled at me, as did Inuyasha. I sat back up and said, smelling wet dog.

"What is that smell?"

"The wolves. They just got in."

"Send them back out. They fucking stink"

I said, closing my nose. Kouga gasped, smiling.

"I take offence to that!"

"Good, maybe it'll knock some sense into you. CLEAN YOURSELF ONCE IN A WHILE!"

Inuyasha laughed and I glared at him. I saw he had a gash along his cheek, chest, arm and nose. He was bruised on his shoulder and I motioned him to sit down. He did and I said, grabbing bandages.

"You need to bandage yourself when you're hurt."

"I'm fine"

He said, a little harsh. I knew he didn't like the bandages cause they hurt so much. I rolled my eyes and set the bandages down. I said, lightly touching the bruise, massaging it a little. He widened his eyes and said.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing your wounds."

I glowed a dark purple and his bruise went away. I touched his gash along his chest and, arms and cheek. He looked down and his gashes were gone. He shot his head up and said.

"I forgot you can heal…your wound's disappearing!"

Kouga said, serious like.

"If she can heal herself and other people, maybe she can deflect the attacks back to Naraku or one of his incarnations."

I whispered, eyes closing.

"Maybe, but I'm not the only one that can do that. My best friend Emi can too. She is a fighter and healer. I'm a protector, fighter, and a healer. So maybe I can create a weapon for you, Kouga."

He smiled and said.

"Two short swords. That would be great."

I smiled and pulled mine out. I handed them to him and he pulled one sword out of its sheath. He smiled at the blade, a fang popping out.

"Nice, aren't these yours?"

"Yeah, no sense in keeping them if no demon's going to fight me weapon to weapon. They're enchanted so you're going to have to enchant them to make them have demon power, not priestess.

Inuyasha said, leaning back.

"I would, but I'd have to have a regular sword."

I smiled and said.

"I'll create a sword that can't break for you."

He popped one eye open, saying.

"You can, but what about you?"

"I'll create another two swords. If you want an enchanted one, use tetsaiga."

he rolled his open eyes and closed them.

I waved my hand in front of me, asking for the two swords be enchanted and two short swords appeared. I kept glowing and asked.

"May this sword be strong and never breaking? Let this sword have the powers of the inu demons."

Inuyasha popped his eyes back open, looking at the black/purple light. a long, black sword appeared and it was super heavy. I stopped glowing and gave it to Inuyasha.

"It's obsidian! I've never handled a sword like this."

"I don't know how it was made with obsidian so don't ask me.

"I said, panicked."

I grabbed my two swords and walked outside. Inuyasha did to and we got in battle stances. I said, raising my two swords

"You ready?"

"Of course, your first move."

"Oh, so kind."

I rolled my eyes and I struck my swords in the ground, saying.

"Thunder Bolt!"

The ground erupted with light and lightning bolts surrounded inuyasha. He shielded himself with the transformed sword and yelled.

"Dragon tongue!"

Fire rained from the sword and over me. I shielded my self and said, trying not to let go of the slipping swords.

"Ocean breeze!"

water flew from my swrod and distinguished the fire. Inuyasha said, putting his sword away.

"I think your good, that was definetly a workout."

I gasped and asked.

"For you, inuyasha? Usually your energetic after a battle."

"Yeah, but you're a priestess. Stronger than kikyo."

I saw him soften his eyes and I said.

"I may be stronger but your WAY stronger than me. Your demon."

"half-"

"Sit boy."

He crashed to the ground.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I have no occupancy of inuyasha**

**A/N: I loved the reviews and opinions you people put in. I love the stuff you people put in when you review. You guys are nice. Thanks you very much people. I am very sorry this chapter took so long. Please review. Thanks a lot again. **

I was walking towards the cave with an armful of herbs when I sensed a jewel shard. I ran to the cave, set down the herbs and ran to the jewel shard. What I saw, I wasn't expecting. Kikyo was standing there, in a waiting for me. I walked into the clearing and I asked.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?"

"To come to say I will not stand another moment without inuyasha by my side. You are ruining everything."

It was more of a statement than an exclamation. She just starred at me, waiting for my usual comeback. I said.

"I won't either. See, that is how we're alike. You just don't get the point. Inuyasha doesn't want to avenge your death anymore."

"Lies, lies, lies! You're full of it!"

"Your way in over your head."

She started to glow red, angry about my words. She took out her bow, notched an arrow, pointed it to my heart and I said.

"Do you really want to solve this with death?"

"If it makes you disappear!"

She let go and I ducked. I took out my short swords and said.

"Thunder bolt!"

She gasped as thunder erupted the sky and lightning struck around her. She growled and notched another arrow, shot and it hit by my face. I swung my sword in front of me, saying.

"Ocean breeze!"

She was sprayed with water and she flew into the tree. Her face cracked a little and then the crack went away. I remembered she was made from clay when Urasue brought her back to life. She notched another arrow, screaming.

"I hope you go to hell!"

"I'll take you with me!"

She shot and the arrow hit my leg. Inuyasha jumped out with Kouga and yelled as loud as he could.

"ENOUGH!"

Kikyo gasped as she looked at him. He ran to me and said, grabbing my leg gently.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a lousy arrow."

"Just a lousy arrow? Wait for this lousy arrow to KILL YOU!"

She shot and I screamed.

"INUYASHA! MOVE!"

I pushed him out of the way and the arrow struck above my heart. She smirked and Inuyasha screamed my name. I got up, ripped the arrow out and said, grabbing my bow.

""You may be strong kikyo, but I am stronger. Pride fills me with courage, courage fills me with anger and anger fills me with bravery. I am not going to let a lousy corpse kill me. That would be degrading. I hope you burn in hell for what you have done."

I shot and the arrow erupted with light. It hit her throat and she screamed as she crumbled to dust. I grabbed my wound and felt the blood running from the wound. Inuyasha just stood there, looking at the dust. I took my hand, blew air into the outstretched limb, and whispered.

"Wind's Kiss."

The wind picked up and blew the dust away. All that was left was the jewel shards, bow and the arrows. I fell to the ground, exhausted and tired. Inuyasha ran to me, picked me up and ran to the cave.

INU POV

I ran as fast as I could. Kikyo died from Kagome. Kikyo tried to kill kagome. I was so confused.

'_What happened while I was gone? All I could hear was Kagome's battle strikes and kikyo's screaming.'_

Kagome's breathing was ragged and I was afraid she wouldn't make it. I felt a sting on my nose and saw my good ole' friend, Myouga. He said, panicking.

"Is lady kagome going to be alright? Kikyo is long gone but I'm afraid lady kagome won't-"

"Shut up! I am going to have to bandage her as soon as I can. She was shot in the leg too. Ayame will have to bandage her leg for me."

"I saw the whole thing, Inuyasha. Kagome spoke of the truth and Kikyo couldn't handle it. They engaged in battle and Kagome won."

"I think I know that part, dumbass. I was there when the battle engaged."

I wondered what kagome said. We got to the cave, and I pulled Ayame away from the crowd. She started scr4eaming.

"What the hell are you doing you jackass!"

She paused when she saw kagome. she gasped and ran to her, got bandages and bandaged her as fats as she could. she did her leg in a second,. She turned, hands on hips, tail swishing back and forth.

"What the hell did you do?"

"It wasn't me, it was Kikyo."

"Kikyo? Why the hell was she around our cave?"

"To kill Kagome"

She gasped and said, angry than ever,.

"This is worse than Kagura and Naraku. I'll kill her!"

"Kagome already did, now we got to stay quite so kagome can rest. I'm going to the forest to think."

'_Think about Kagome'_

In addition, kagome was on my mind the rest of the night.


End file.
